You've Always Been There?
by divinerosekeeper
Summary: Done. She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own Now he haunts her everywhere she goes Will she go mad or will she accept that she loves him?SoraKairi AU
1. Chain of Memories Pt 1

Title: You've Always Been There 

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this?**

(Author's corner: Hiya peeps! I know I haven't done much with Hikari no Reika or Hon Shourai. Well Because those fics aren't doin' too well, and yes I will continue 'em, slowly. Anywhoz sorry Lvkishugs for taking the last name you had for Kairi if u want me to change it let me know!)

**Chapter One: Chain of Memories Part One**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

I sat alone on the green bench, it had been a week since the 'accident'. My dusk colored eyes were completely blank. I remembered a day with him back in fourth grade…

.:FLASHBACK:.

_Muzuki-sensei had put us in new seating arrangements a week ago and I was still getting used to that 'Sora kid'. ."Hey Kairi,"_

"_Yeah" I said looking at him._

"_Look at this!" he held up a green eraser that had a smiley face on it._

"_That's nice Sora," going back to my work, uninterested in what he had showed me._

"_C'mon Kairi," he said with the cutest pleading eyes I ever saw._

"_Fine," I gave in._

"_Yea!" he got his eraser out, "Kay, his name is Hikaru!" _

"_Uh huh" I said still uninterested. He took one of my erasers off pencils, "Hey!" _

_He drew a little face on, "See, cool huh?" _

_I looked at my poor eraser, that was my favorite and now it was ruined with a silly smiley face. And he had to use permanent marker. "What have you done!" _

"_Name it," he simply stated. _

_I frowned but I decided to play along, since the eraser was purple I named it, 'Violet'_

.:End of Flashback:.

"I was so naïve then" I muttered to no one particular. I was 14 now not the short new girl anymore like I was 4 years ago. I got off the bench and started walking to Destiny Park, which's where we would all play, me, Sora, Riku, Syaoran, Sakura, Tidus, Yuffie and Yuna. 'Yuna, Sakura, two of four of Sora's sisters. Sakura is my best friend while Yuna, was my older sister Yuffie's friend. **(A/N: Yeah, I _had _to put ppl from CCS) **

I sat down on a swing letting my crimson hair fall into my face I remembered more of his 'silly game'. "Silly it was…"

.:Flashback:.

_Sora and I had been playing the 'eraser game' for about a week. I was actually starting to like it; I now had two eraser people, my purple one, 'Violet' and my new yellow one, 'Henry'. I was really bored during when Muzuki-sensei was teaching long division and declared that 'Violet' was going to marry. I had planned on having 'Violet' marry 'Henry' but no, Sora had different ideas…_

_The chestnut haired boy got two of his erasers, "Which one?" _

**(A/N: o0 Weird kid ain't he?) _'What the…" _**_I had thought. "Well ya know… Sora I was actually going to have 'Violet' marry 'Henry'…" _

_But the guy wouldn't listen, "Just pick, Kairi." He had a look in his electric blue eyes that showed pleading, hope, and a threat. He glared which made me **have **to answer._

"_Hikaru" I answered. I didn't want my eraser married to Sora's eraser but I really had no choice. _

_-**Later that same week-**_

_I really got to know Sora, I found out he was a really sweet guy, but was a little goofy, okay really goofy and totally the most naïve person I have ever known. _

_Well one day he had to go to a special class because he totally sucked at reading and I was alone with a couple of girls that sat at me and Sora's table. _**(A/N: I forgot to mention they sat at tables didn't I?) **_So I passed a note to a girl named Kessen, saying that I thought Sora liked me, first off he always would talk to me. Second, he would always touch my hair. Third, he always seemed nervous around me and kinda blushed too. And fourth, that total 'marry my eraser' thing was a total give-away! Like one minute later Sora walked in, Kessen, being the blabbermouth that she is, gave the note to Sora! "WHAT IN THE SAMS… NO I DON"T!" he practically screamed, blushing madly, he was almost as red as a spicy chili pepper. _

_I glared daggers at Kessen, "It was only a thought" I muttered quietly, I kicked Kessen in the leg._

"_Ow" Sora looked up at her, "Nothin, just an itch" she replied as she glared back at me._

.:End of Flashback:.

**-**

**Author's Corner: Yea I know bleh! That chapter was awful. And short too! Plus it really didn't make sense. Anywhoz just for your information that actually happened to me, yea the eraser story pathetic huh? Plus there will be more of it in the next chap! Well rr see ya in next chap!**

**Lub ya's!**

**DivineRoseKeeper (Tabbie) tabbycat1092 yahoo . com or sakurablosoms kawaiisakurashrine.zzn . com **


	2. Chain of Memories Pt 2

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this?**

**Author's Corner: Konnyanachiwa!** **The Okasan way of saying 'hello' in Japanese. (I think!) Well I'm really happy with the reviews I got! I got like 6 in one day! That's a record 4 me! And you guys know that eraser story actually happened to me, sad huh? Anywhoz here is yet another chapter! **

**Note to my Wonderful Reviwerz! **

**hurkydoesntknow: _Thanx 4 the nice review! And I shall leave in suspense just a little bit longer… I could tell u in this chapter or in the next or when ever the heck I want! (I can be an evil author u know). _**

**carbuncle: _My dear, dear _**_**beggar, yes I did say Riku was in it last chapter. And thanx 4 thinking that it 'didn't suck'!** _

**RuinsofTika: _Another beggar… Kay! With a cherry on top aye? Yay Tabbie luv cherries! (If u haven't figured out my name is Tabbie) _**

**Kaibathewolf: _I agree the game was weird when the 'dude' made me play it, poor lil ol me… Oh and I will not tell u the name of that 'dude' either._**

**Princess Kairi: _Thanx 4 having me the only on ur fav. Author's list! _**

**Kiwi The Dog: _1st of all, awesome name! And remember that eraser thing happened to me. Heh, heh! Yes I soooo agree that was a total Sora move. But I don't know if eraser marriages are legal in Japan, do you? LMAO: P _**

**Chapter Two: Chain of Memories Part Two **

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

**_I_** was still sitting on the swing, still thinking of that stupid game. Sometimes I wonder why I ever played it. I shook my head, as much as I hated the game I'm glad I did, then I would of never of fallen for Sora.  
**.:Flashback:. **  
**-Two Weeks after erasers got married-**

_Well Nicho, a boy who also sat Sora and my table had torn up 'Violet'. So we just simply replaced her with one of Sora's erasers and called it 'Robin' because it was the color of a Robin's egg. _

"_If the erasers had a kid that would be funny," I had mumbled quietly only meaning to say it to myself but unfortunately Sora had heard…_

"_Great idea!" he exclaimed. I stared at him long and hard, it was a joke!_

"_S-Sora? It was a—" But he didn't listen. He took a tine piece of what was left of 'Violet' and put a sloppy smiley face on the 'baby'. "Name it," he said._

_I glared at him but he did not seem to care, since 'Violet' was already taken, I named the 'baby', "'Plum"'. He handed, baby 'Plum' to me._

.:End of Flashback:.

I laughed at that memory; I got off the swing and dusted my white school skirt off. I also pulled my navy blue knee-highs up a bit. I smoothed layered shoulder length crimson hair, and fixed my bow on my sailor fuku I picked up my school bad and started down the sidewalk.

"Kairi-chan!"

I looked behind me where the voice was coming from. "Konnichiawa, Sakura." I said solemnly… she is my best friend and Sora's twin sister. **(A/N Sora's whole family is, Cloud (dad), Aerith (mom), Yuna (older sister age 15), Sakura (Sora's twin which he's older by 2 minutes), Selphie (younger sister, age 11), Rikku (age 8) Big family! Poor Cloud and Sora!) **It had been a week since the 'accident' I could barley look at the green-eyed girl, "How are you doing?" I asked trying to break the ice just a little.

"Better, but not by much, I mean it's a little harder on me since he was my twin-" she seemed a little bit interested on the ground more than anything, I could tell. And when she had looked at me her eyes was like a rabbit's, all red and puffy as a mushroom.

"Ya, it must be hard ya know, I still can't get over it either… Especially how he went and all. for… me…" and that's when I cracked, I sobbed really hard, I tried to choke my tears back but… I just couldn't, I liked that guy and he had to go on my behalf…

Sakura looked up at me as I sobbed, "Oh, Kai," she her dropped her school bad that earlier she had the tightest death grip on it that her knuckles were turning white. "Shh, " she cooed. "He saved your life, remember?" I sobbed some more, " hai?" she asked, making sure I knew he went doing a good deed.

"Hai—" I stood there my forehead on Sakura-chan's shoulder for support.

.:Flashback:.

_It was the night of the big basketball game at Takai- Rando Middle School. Sora was the team captain. _**(A/N Middle schooler's last year is eighth right? Well I don't know cuz I go to Jr. High not middle school. By the way Sora, Kairi Sakura are in eighth they are 14!) **_Just about an hour and a half before that game I was at the Isamu house hold getting ready for the game with Saku-Chan. Since we were the cheerleaders we felt obligated to look all dolled up. _

_I was sitting on Sakura's bed while she was in front of me; I was tying ribbons in her curled pigtails. Earlier Sakura-chan had done the same for my hair. "How should I tie it?" I had asked her._

"_Same as yours." She had replied looking back at me. Her emerald eyes showing excitement in them._** (A/N no u baka's not because of the ribbon's for the game.) **

"_Kay, a nice fancy bow then," I said working on it. Just then Sora walked into the room._

"_Sakura I wanted to know if—" He then noticed I was there too, I smiled at him, he blushed. "Uh… Never mind. How are you Kairi"?_

"_Fine" I simply stated, "You know you can just call me Kai like everybody else in this world, you know." I said not even looking at him on account I was working on his sister's hair._

"_Sure okay, Kai…ri." He said as he walked out of the room to get ready for the game._

_Sakura and I both raised our eyebrows at the spiky haired boy. "Okay that was odd…" I nodded my head, "Ya,"_

_I looked at Saku-chan; she was a little taller than I was. She was as tall as her twin brother was Sora was, and they would both tan very easily and were both very naïve, athletic, funny, and klutzy for that matter. Except Sakura had green eyes, while Sora had sky blue. Sakura's hair was not spiky at all she inherited her mother's hair, very oddly styled. Sora's hair had his mother's chestnut color and his father's defy the laws of gravity type style. _

"_What?" asked the green-eyed teen in front of me. She gave me a sweet smile and tilted her head a little to the left, "Nani?" _

"_Oh nothing," I pulled at my blue cheer leading skirt a bit. _

_Sakura went to go get pampered in the bathroom so I went to Sora's room._

_**KNOCK, KNOCK! **"Who's it?"_

"_Usa-chan!" ever since I first met him he's called me this, one, because rabbit's are my favorite animal and two, because secretly 'Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon'. But only Sora can call me this._

"_Oh Konnichiawa, Usa-chan!" he said then using is goofy trademark grin. D _

"_Hai, Oreo-kun." I said giving him a sweet loveable smile that I would only ever give him. He had always loved Oreo cookies so I just call him that!_

_He blushed a bit, "Want to come in?" he asked. We were still just standing at his doorway. He opened one of his huge white double doors to his room and pointed into it. _**(A/N If u haven't figured it out yet, Sora's family is very rich…) **

"_Shua" I replied walking in making sure I wouldn't trip over the messy pile of clothes and any thing else. _

_He made a spot for me somewhere what I'm to believe is his bed. At least I thought it was his bed… "Sorry my room is a mess," he said embarrassed._

"_It's o kay, Saku-chan's is never really any better anyways." I told him reassuringly, but it was true, Sakura was a pretty messy person, another trait her and Sora share with eachother. _

"_So, nervous?" Oreo-kun asked snapping me out of my thoughts._

"_Huh, uh, no, you?" I asked seemingly to be interested in my shoes. _

"_A little bit," he said surprising me a bit, Sora nervous, but Sora's always has been fearless no butts about it. _

"_Really, Oreo-kun nervous?" I looked at him in a weird way, "Hmm,"_

"_Usa-chan for one thing it's like a really big game and two, I'm team captain."_

"_Yeah, so? I'm the head cheerleader, and I'm not nervous," I had mumbled the last part he was right, he had a right to be nervous because I was nervous too._

"_Or are you Usa-chan?" I had blushed for no apparent reason and I looked down so he wouldn't notice. "Kai?" _

_My head shot up, now I was really blushing, he finally called me 'Kai' for once, "Did you just call me 'Kai'?" _

_Sora looked at me nervously, he blushed a bit too, "Yea, I guess," he faced the other way and put his hands behind his head. _

_I looked at him in a caring way, I decided if our team won tonight, then I would tell my feelings for him, if not I'll hold off on it. "Sora" _

_Oreo-kun jumped a bit, it looked I interrupted him from deep thought, "huh, oh what?" he asked hand still behind his big 'ol air filled head. _

"_Good luck at the game tonight okay," I gave him a sweet smile that I would only give him._

"_You too," _

_I walked out of the room, to Sakura's, "Took you long enough," I heard a voice, it was Saku's. I didn't say anything, "It's okay you were visiting my brother, I know why," I blushed a bit, "So you still going with your 'plan'?" she asked fixing a smudge of lipgloss. _

"_Only if the team wins," I said easing a bit, "So you cheering for Li-kun?" I asked getting back at her. _

_Saku-chan blushed madly, "Umm… Yeah." She whispered._

"_Syaoran can be a little stubborn but he really seems to have a liking for you." I stated, "And the good thing for you is that he's like one of Sora's best friends." _

_She was about to say something, but the doorbell from down stairs rung, **'DING DONG'!**_

"_Sora, Riku-kun and Syaoran-kun are here!" Called Yuna. _

"_Heh, heh, speak of the devil…" I laughed, "Are you going to tell him?" I asked. _

_Saku blushed; "Maybe" she looked like a little girl blushing the way she did. _

_**KNOCK, KNOCK! **"C' in," Sakura said to the door._

_Yuffie my older sister walked in, _**(A/N She is best friends with Yuna, remember?) **_"Guy's ready to go?" My older sister who was the only sibling I had, was wearing, a dark green halter top with a tan mini skirt, with some blue flip flops. _

"_Ya," I said looking in the mirror making sure I looked fine, I walked towards Yuffie, who was stand in the door way as Sakura followed. _

**-Game-**

_So far we were winning the game and we only had 30 seconds on the clock"GO, KARASU'S!" the squad and I cheered. We were cheering like almost right under our teams basket, I saw Sora with the ball dribbling towards us. "Go Sora!" I cheered._

_One of the girls on the squad, Michi, screamed. We looked at her, she was looking up, and the rest of us looked up too. A few players from the opposing team were unscrewing the basket, which was right above us. "AHHHHHH!" all of us screamed it was starting to break off the wall now, the rest of the squad ran out of the way, but I was paralyzed with fright._

"_KAI!" I heard a boy's voice call, next thing I knew I felt I was being pushed and hitting the cold floor hard. And I heard a crash and gasps following not long after it. _

_I looked over at the broken basket, which had just crashed like not even a second earlier, I saw a body crushed underneath it, it was… Sora's! "No.." I rasped, "No!" I screamed. There was glass every where. I ran over to Sora's body which was covered in glass, I fell to the ground, "Sora-kun, why?" _

.:End of Flashback:.

"Sora-kun, why?" I asked the same way I said it the week before. I sobbed a little more on Sakura's shoulder.

"Kai, I miss him too." She sadly sighed stroking my messy hair.

"I know, Saku. How's everybody?" I asked.

"They are all pretty sad still, especially Mama," the chestnut haired teenreplied.

"Oh," I said, drying my tears.

"Uhhh… I got to get home now, it's starting to get late," she said looking at the sky. Saku-chan was right, it was now sunset.

"Yeah, I should get going too. You want me to walk with you to your house?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura shook her head no, "Hi, no need, I kinda want be alone now, ya know?" she asked trying not to hurt my feeling, but I under stood.

"Okay, I understand. Be careful, kay?" I told her.

"Kay, see you tomorrow," she said nodding and turning the opposite direction of me.

"Ya."

**-My room 12:00 AM-**

"Dangit!" I whispered loudly. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of Sora too much.

I sat up and picked up my T.V remote from my nightstand, I turned it on. A Inuyasha re-run was on, "Sora-kun and I—used to watch this together." I whispered.

I watched the show and the ending song came on, 'Dearest' Sora and I both liked this song very much.

.:Flashback:.

_Sometime in 2002, it was 2 years after I found out I liked him, me and Sora were watching a new episode of Inuyasha, episode 42 to be exact, the ending theme came on. "HEY! They changed the ending theme! I had liked 'Fukaï Mori'!" Sora complained. _

"_So did I but I like this one now, listen." I simply stated._

"_Hey this is a cool song, but don't tell anyone, 'cuz no offence this song is kind of girly." He said kind of blushing. _

"_Kay, I understand," I said nodding to him._

"_Hey how about this be **our **song?" he asked blushing furiously._

_I blushed, "Sure," I said quietly but loud enough for only him to hear. _

.:End of Flashback:.

I smiled a little at the thought, I was in 6th then, now almost finishing eight and going to highschool, without him. I listened to Sora-kun's and my 'song'. DEAREST 

_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de _

sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojirea  
waratteru kimi ga iru

a itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni

hito wa minna kanashii kara wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

a deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan da ne

a itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni

a deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan da ne

And I lied in bed where chains of memories popped into my head.

**-**

**Author's Corner: Longer Chapter! Yay 8 Pages! Well ore chapters soon! And the last 2 stories did NOT happen to me kay? Just the eraser one so far… Kay, if u want me to email you everytime I update let me know in a review okay? **

**Lub ya's,**

**Tabbie! **


	3. School Blues

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this?**

**Author's Corner: Yay! 3rd chapter! Poor Sora, hai? But a little sokai fluff last chap right? Plus for once in a fanfic 'Simple and Clean/ Hikari wasn't used as _'their' _song!**

**Note to my Wonderful Reviwerz! **

**BigWillStyle: _Yo! Hey u read like all my fics don't u? Thanx 4 thinking my fic is 'confusing weird'! I like torturing u readers! Mwuhahahaha! I'll stop now._**

**hurkydoesntknow: _Hi yay ur back! ) And yes Sora did die. And no, ur not stupid.. Ur just fanfictionaly challenged ne? Sorry if that seemed rude, it was the only thing I could come up with. LMAO! _**

**carbuncle: _YAY another reviewer returned! Tabbie happy! And I know poor Sora-kun, but I promise this fic will be good!_**

**Princess Kairi: _Yay ur back, and thanx for think this fic is good! _**

**Chapter Three:School Blues**

**-At Takai-Rando Middle School 10:45 AM-**

_((.:Kairi P.O.V:.))_

**_I_** was in math class at the moment; I was just staring blankly at nothin, not paying attention to anything but my thoughts. Sora-kun was still on my mind, _'Why, did he have to—die!' _I screamed in my head. _'Why! Dangit! Why!' _I continued to scream mentally. I hated that day, I truly think I was in heck. It was at that moment I remembered the rest of that hellish day…

**.: Flashback :.**

**-After Kairi fell to the floor- **

_I just stared at him, I started to try to pull him out, and Sakura ran toward me to help, I looked at her: she had the most painful face I had ever seen. We finally got him pulled out, of coarse we got minor cuts from all the glass but Sakura and I didn't care, all we wanted to know is if Sora-kun was okay. By now tons of worried, concerned people were surrounding us. _

_We now turned him over, "No… he can't be…Why?" I said barley above a whisper, he had a huge gash along his hair line, we checked to see if he was breathing, no pulse… Doctors came rushing towards us they picked up Sora-kun on a stretcher. Yuna and Sakura started balling. We went on the ambulance with him; Yuna lied and said I was one of his sisters so I could come with. Yuffie had rushed to the Isamu's house to tell them to go to the hospital._

**-Hours later at the hospital-**

_It was now like past midnight. We had been in this wretched place for what seemed like eternity. Yuffie had brought the rest of the Isamu's. Yuffie had also used the phone to tell our parents, Katsuro and Hitomi that we were at the hospital and stuff with the Isamu's, our mother said we could stay as long as one of the Isamu's took us home. _

_Sakura's head was leaning on my shoulder; her face completely blank as mine was just in a state of shock, a single crystal like tear fell down my ivory delicate face. But how Isumo-sama's look was, her usually happy bright cherry face was showing, grief, heartbreak, anger, and sadness. Isamu Cloud was holding her gently stroking her now messed up hair as she sobbed. Cloud-san wasn't crying but just the look on his face could tell you what he felt: sorrow…_

_I looked around the room; his other three sisters, Yuna, Selphie, and Rikku, all had the same faces, just surprise and a small sob here and there. I looked at my sister, she wasn't as close to Sora as I was but she looked upset. _

"_Ahem," we all looked u, Sakura's head was lifted off my shoulder and Aerith-san turned to see, it was Sora's doctor, Ozumo-sensei. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Isamu-san, we couldn't save him, believe us we did every thing in our power—" she explained, but was cut-off by Cloud. _

"_It's okay, did he ever wake up? Even once?" he asked with hurt in his eyes._

"_Uhhh. Yes he did he said something actually. He said, 'Please just let Kai, know I—' but that's when he died. He never got to finish." The doctor said solemnly, she had short brown hair that went a little past her chin, and wore coke bottle glasses._

_That's when I totally cracked, I sobbed really loud, probably louder than what Isamu-sama was doing. Sakura cried with me, we held each other and sobbed._

**.:End of Flashback:.**

**-Still in math class 11:25 AM-**

I was now doing some work that Yumiko-sensei had given us, I really hated math. Sora-kun loved math and always helped me, now he wasn't here any more to do even that. I finished it after about 12 other people did, there was still another 16 working on it, **BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING! **That was school bell, it was now time for lunch, I picked up my books and head to my locker.

**-At lunch- **

After I had bought my lunch, I say at the table I usually sat at with, Sakura, Riku, Syaoran and used to be Sora. It was only Sakura at the table so far, I sat next to her, "How are you?" I asked. My dusk colored eyes were clouded over with concern.

"Better, you know, would you like to come over today I think it will cheer everybody up a little bit," she glanced at me, her green eyes still not showing any sign of recovery but still gave a simple smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at her gloomy self.

"Yea," she said barley above a whisper, which's when Riku and Syaoran showed up. They both looked pretty down also, they had lost their best friend, no, their brother.

"Hey," Riku said to me, I've know Riku as long as I've known Sora-kun, I used to have a tiny crush on Riku-kun back in 6th grade and I guess Oreo-kun had noticed and him and Riku were in tons of feuds that year. **(A/N: Yea that happened to me, I liked the one guy and HIS friend at the same time, it was kinda scary…)**

"Hello," I quietly said. Syaoran sat next to Saku-chan and Riku sat across from us.

"Come on Saku-chan, your brother wouldn't want you to be like this, or any of us for that matter," Syaoran-kun said, comforting Sakura. I looked up at him, I nodded and smiled sadly continuing to eat my petty meal.

"Yeah, he wouldn't" stated Riku. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his right eye, it looked like he hadn't slept in awhile. "Sora, wouldn't want us to mourn over him would he?" I shook my head, "Yeah, no he wouldn't, he'd all want us especially Kairi and Sakura to find the ones that they can love and to be happy with themselves and enjoy life without him."

Sakura looked up at him, she still looked really sad but she smiled and nodded.

-

**Author's Corner:**

**I know, stupid chapter but I just wanted to get it out and I'm tired. So it was kind of a filler, any who Riku was in it, happy? Okay next chap should be in by Wednesday. Thursday by the latest. K?**

**Lub ya's**

**Tabbie **


	4. Isamu House Hold Pt 1

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this?**

**Author's Corner: Okay, after this chapter I promise that's where all the exciting stuff happens! But this chapter is also kind of a filler, too! **

**Note to my Wonderful Reviwerz:**

**Princess Kairi: _So you do like the CCS characters? Yay, that's a good sign! You get sum chocolate!_**

**BigWillStyle: _Thankies! _**

**carbuncle: _first of all. Did I ever tell u ur name is…? Interesting…? But thanks for the nice review! _**

**BeAuTiFuL-SouL2005: _Thankies! Me happy u think this the 'sweetest' story! _**

**Kayki: _Aww. Don't cry it will get better I promise, I have most of the fic planned out! _**

**Chapter Four: Isamu Household** **Part 1**

**-**

**-Kairi's Locker-**

_((.:Kairi's P.O.V:.))_

I was at my locker putting my books away; luckily it was Friday so I really had no homework, and because of the 'accident' there was no cheerleading practice either. "Kai-chan," I looked to see who had said my name, it was Sakura. "Almost ready?" she asked.

I had just then I remembered I said I would go to her house, "Yeah, just let me put a few things away, kay?" she nodded.

After I had put all my books away Saku-chan asked a question, "Kai, do you have Suppi-chan with you?"

Aw, she was talking about my stuff animal. It was a black cat that had aqua eyes and wings, Sakura also had a stuffed animal that was similar, it was yellow bear looking type thing and it had wings. It's name was Kero-chan. "Yeah, of coarse I do! I carry him with me **_every _**where! You should know that, Saku-chan."

She smiled at me, "Yeah, I know. I was just making sure, gomen ne." she bowed her head a little showing me her inconvenience.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "There is nothing to apologize about, kay?" she looked up at me, I smiled.

"We should get going, c'mon ." she said leading me down the hallway. We finally reached out side, we saw it was windy; and since there were cherry trees right outside our school, the cherry blossoms were flying every where. "Cherry blossoms my favorite." Sakura said in awe.

I held my delicate hand out, one landed gracefully in my palm; I smiled tears filled in my sorrow filled dusk eyes.

**.:Flashback:.**

_It was a beautiful spring day, I was still in fourth grade. Sora and I were walking home together, I only lived about a block away from him so he was going to walk me home first. "I hope Sakura-chan gets better." I told Sora-kun, she had been sick for almost a week now, "I mean I wish I could visit her, but I just got over the same cold." _

"_I understand you don't **need **to visit her," he told me we were getting close to the park, "Are you excited? About school being over soon?" he asked breaking the silence we had. _

_I looked over at him, he had his hands lazily behind his head, "Ya, a little bit, I guess." _

"_A little bit?" we stopped over by some cherry trees, "What do mean by 'a little bit' Usa-chan?" He asked curiosity taking over his electric blue orbs. _

"_I mean—" but I was caught off by a gust of wind, cherry blossoms flew all around us, the wind pushed me into him. Sora-kun caught me, I blushed looking up at him. He picked something out my hair, it was a cherry blossom. With a calm, loving smile he put a strand of my crimson hair behind my ear, and stuck the cherry blossom in it's place. I blushed even more, but he didn't for once, he just kept that loving smile, our face were inching closer, and closer… _

"_Hey Sora!" we both blushed and turned to see who it was, it was Riku. "Sorry Kairi I have to take Sora for awhile, okay?" he asked starting to pull Sora-kun a bit._

"_Yea, sure."_

"_Sorry, Kairi. I'll walk you home tomorrow okay?" he asked looking very sorry and embarrassed for that matter. He waved a bit turning away. _

"_Okay," I said quietly. _

**:End of Flashback:. **

The wind had now stopped, I still had the blossom in my hand, and I was staring at it contently. More tears were forming in my eyes, I squeezed the sakura in my hand and opened it back up. I blew the blossom out of my hand as it was floating it held the words, **_'Sora-kun, why?' _**

I noticed Sakura looking at me, "Nani?" she asked with concern.

"Oh. Nothing lets go." I said walking ahead of her.

**-Isamu House Hold-**

We had just walked into the house, we took off our shoes and replace them with our slippers, and since I was usually here I had my own. I remember Sora had picked tem out for me, they were white and had an usagi head on them. We walked into the living room. Yuna and her boyfriend Tidus were laying on the couch together, he had his arms protectively around her waist.

Yuna's blue and green eyes looked up to see me, she got out of Tidus grip and ran up to me to give me a comforting hug. I returned the favor, "How are you?" I asked.

She looked down at me and shook her head. Yuna walked back to the couch with Tidus.

Saku-chan and I walked up the stairs, "Is it okay if I go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll wait." I said to her quietly and she left. I looked towards Sora's room, I walked to it, and I touched the knob. "I know I shouldn't go in here," I said to myself. But I didn't listen to myself, I opened the door, they had left his room the way it was the last time I was in here.

My duck colored eyes scanned the large room, I walked over to his bed, and picked up one of his dark blue pillows, but when I did a red book fell out of it. I dropped the pillow and picked up the book it read in Sora's unreadable handwriting, 'Journal', I had never known Sora-kun to be the type of 'I write in my journal' kind of guy.

"Kairi!" Sakura's voice called from the halls. I jumped, I quickly shoved the little red book into my school bag. I looked in Sora's mirror really quick, but I saw someone behind me…

**-**

**Author's corner: Ohmigawd a cliffy! Sorry a short chappie, but I was rushed k? Plus it was over 1000 words so ha! **

**Lub Tabbie!**


	5. Isamu House Hold Pt 2

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither is Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. **

**Author's Corner: Grrrr. Sorry this came out soooo late! Gomen ne! My computer lost the original chapter 5, and I had to re-type it! SO SUPER GRRRRRRRR! And I had school, got obsessed with my games and got grounded a couple of times… Okay a LOT of times, and talked with my friends on aim. So GOMEN NE? Kay? **

**Note to my Wonderful Reviwerz:**

**Princess Kairi: _I know cherry blossoms are awesome, sooo prettyful! _**

**Kaibathewolf: _Sorry it took sooo long! Gomen ne!_**

**BigWillStyle: _Glad u like my fics! _**

**hurkydoesntknow: _Thanx for thinking it's sweet! _**

**talaandkailuver:_ Arigatou! You are now my new best friend, LoL Thanx for the awesome review! _**

**carbuncle: _Sorry! I just HAD to put a cliffy. Mwuhahahahahaha heh!_**

**RuinsofTikal: _OKAY HOLD IT! I DON'T SUPPORT RIKU+KAIRI AT ALL WHATSOEVER IN THE FIRST PLACE! 2: I FOR SOME VERY ODD REASON I CANNOT BRING MYSELF TO LIKE RIKU, EVEN THOUGH I TRY. THOUGH I MUST SAY I HAVE A RESPECT FOR HIM, BUT STILL I JUST DON'T LIKE HIM. I WUB SORA-KUN! HUGGLES PLUSHIE_ **

**Lynx Yamato: **_**Hmmm so do I… wink wink** _

**Kayki: _WTF! … A death threat! Heh, Heh! Okay okay I updated!_**

**BeAuTiFuL-SouL2005: _Aww. Nope ur sweet for putting the nice review up!_**

**Riku1824: _I know sorry to kill Sora off like that… And thankiez for liking the fic! D _**

**cookie of darkness: _0o uhh-nice name? Hehehe kayz thanx for the review. _**

**Chapter Five: Isamu House Hold Part 2**

**-Sora's Room-**

_((.:Kairi's P.O.V:.))_

"Kairi!" Sakura's voice called from the halls. I jumped, I quickly shoved the little red book into my school bag. I looked in Sora's mirror really quick, but I saw someone behind me it was… Sora! **(A/N Wow big surprise!) **But how could Sora be behind me, I mean he is dead! I rubbed both my eyes to see if my eyes were deceiving me. And turned around to see that my eyes had deceived me, he was gone! My Eyes tricked me into what I wanted to see… "Kai-chan!" I heard Saku-chan call again.

I looked out his door; Sakura was facing the opposite way of me. I closed the huge white door quietly and tiptoed behind Sakura, "Sakura, I've been here all along. No need to shout." When I had said that she jumped.

"Hoeee! Oh Hi Kairi!" she said stuttering a bit.

"Hey," I said waving my hand back and forth.

"Heh," she choked, sweat dropping a bit.

"Did I scare you?" I asked trying not to laugh. I smiled her face was priceless.

We had gone to her room.

**-30 min after going in her room, still in there-**

"Kairi let's go to the secret place!" she said trying to pull me with her, but I didn't budge, I stood there firmly, my hands clenched.

Crystal like tears were falling out of my dusk colored eyes, "Oh, Kairi, I'm sorry, I forgot, please forgive me" she told me hugging me and smoothing my hair.

"It's okay, come on you want to bake cookies?" I said wiping my crystal like tear out of my dusk colored eyes. I gave her a sweet smile.

Saku-chan was about to say something but was interupted when we heard a voice called from downstairs, "I'm home!" It was Aerith-san.

"Konnichiawa, okaa-san! Kairi-chan's here!" Sakura yelled to her.

Sakura and I ran down the stairs, "Konnichiawa, Kairi-san," Isamu-sama said with a sorrowfulness filled smile on her face. Her chestnut hair didn't look like she put to much thought into it, her usual rosy jolly face was replaced with a pale gloomy one, and her beautiful emerald gleaming eyes were red and puffy.

"How are you?" I asked I had a concerned expression on my face.

Aerith-san looked at me wide eyed, she relaxed her face and tears brimmed her eyes, she gave me a tight hug I hugged her back my face was blank. "I'm not doing well otome." I got wide eyed when she called me that; she had just called me 'daughter'.

**-**

**-Sakura's Room-**

Sakura and I were holding our stuffed animals, Kero-chan and Suppi-chan we were talking about the fun stuff we did back when we were younger…

**.:Flashback:. **

_It was April 8 2001 the night of the Ichigo Elementary Spring Carnival, we were all still in wonderful 4th grade, and it was 2 days before my 10th birthday. Sora, Sakura, and I had just arrived, I was in awe because I only came to this school in August and my old school had never had a carnival for us… _

"_Oh my goodness, this is awesome!" I squealed in joy, "Wow look a Ferris wheel! Cool!" _

_Sora-kun and Sakura-chan stared at me like I was an idiot, "Ahem, Kairi… People are staring." Sora told me in a whisper. I looked up and he was right, there WERE people staring at me, I walked away real fast with the twins trailing behind. _

_After we had went on a few rides we were passing the stands, I saw all the _

_The prize-winning stands, we kept walking till Sora-kun stopped, "Hey guys I'll be right back, kay?"_

_I looked to see where he was going, it was a diminutive burgundy tent that had a sign that read: 'Kouji Tennyo's Physic Readings'. _**(A/N Tennyo is the first name and Kouji is the last; it proper etiquette in Japan to introduce ur self with ur last name, I think, me don't know y.) **_'Why the heck is going there, he really is naïve it's phony!' I thought. _

"_My brother really is dense, huh" Sakura asked shaking her head in shame._

"_Un" I agreed nodding my head. _**(A/N if u can't understand some of the Japanese words I put in her go to this site, http:www(dot)freedict(dot)com/onldict/jap(dot)****html) **

_**-Later that Evening-**_

_We had been at the carnival for about an hour and a ½, we had been on a few off the rides, and we decided to head back to the stands. There was one stand that had caught my, "Ohmigosh kawaii!" I gasped, there was this cute stuffed animal it was a black cat with aqua eyes with matching wings._

"_Kawaii," Sakura also squealed, "Look at that one" she pointed to a similar one to mine, it was golden with tiny black eyes, it had a bear like shape to I with large mouse ears and it had small angel wings. "Isn't he kawaii, Kai-chan" she asked still all joyful. _

"_Un," was my response. I looked at the what the stand was, 'DARTS' the sign read, neither Sakura and I wouldn't be able to do it, I sucked at aiming and Sakura didn't like sharp pointy thingies. _

_Sora-kun just stood there, "Guys just wait for me by the Ferris wheel okay?" he asked us we nodded and walked away._

_**-Little bit later at the Ferris Wheel-**_

_Saku-chan and I had been waiting for about 20 minutes, "Where is Onii-chan?" _**(A/N Remember Sora's older than her by 2 min and no, no Touya) **_She asked looking around._

_I looked around and I saw a spiky haired boy coming towards us in the distance, "Sakura-chan look" I pointed to Sora. _

_Sora finally made his way up to us from the large sea of people he had his arms behind his back, me and Saku-chan raised our eyebrows; curious to know what he was hiding. "Close your eyes, don't peak and hold your hands out." The ten-year-old boy plainly stated. I felt something soft put in my hands, "You can open your eyes now." _

_I opened my dusk colored eyes, in my delicate ivory hands laid the cat plushy I saw earlier. "Ohmigosh, Sora-kun arigatou!" I squealed._

"_Hai, arigatou Onii-chan," replied Sakura looking happily at her mouse-bearish thing. _

"_Saku-chan should we name them?" I asked my pleased friend. _

"_Hai, I'll name mine Kerberos; Kero-chan for short." She said winking._

"_Hmm. Spinel Sun, but I'll call him Suppi-chan for short." I said holding the black plushy. _

"_Glad you guys like them," Sora said with a cool smile. And started walking for the exit. _

**.:End of Flashback:. **

"You know that had to be one of the nicest things Sora-kun could have ever done for us." I whispered.

"Hai," Saku-chan agreed.

"You wanna play video games with Selphie-san and Rikku-san?" I asked.

"Shua," she said quietly slowly getting off her pink satin covered bed.

The rest of the night until I had to head home we played video games.

**(A/N I really should end the chappie there but because of this being so late I'll continue, hai?)**

**-Walking home- **

It was a bit chilly out tonight, all I had on was my sailor fuku and my knee-highs so that didn't help me stay warm at all. _'Dangit, I knew I should of left earlier but I was having too much fun playing Soul Caliber' _I thought to myself. All of a sudden I fell to the ground, all most face first but I have quick reflexes being a cheerleader and all and turned myself to my left side.

I closed my eyes, just laying there for a good 10 seconds. My eyes move to where I tripped, I had stupidly tripped over a ROCK! My eyes move to my front again, there stood two black shoes. My dusk colored eyes traveled up the body there stood Sora! One again I saw him, '_He's dead Kairi, he's dead dead dead!' _I told myself'Sora' just smiled, I closed my eyes and reopened them, and once again my eyes deceived me. _'Dangit that's the second time today.'_ I screamed in my head. "Ugh," I moaned as I lifted myself up.

"Kairi-chan," I heard an energetic voice call. I turned to see my older sister Yuffie. She walked up towards me, she smiled, "You okay, Kai?" her indigo eyes clouded with concern.

"Ya just fine" I looked around, "Where are you going at 8:00 at night?" I asked knowing where she might be heading.

"To a friend's house…" she lied. She scratched her head very nervously. "Heh, ya, I- I um, um going to Tifa-chan's" she lied again digging her foot into the ground.

"Riiiight, your going to see Leonhart-san aren't you?" I asked. She hesitantly shook her head. "I won't tell Okaa-san. I promise" Yuffie-chan nodded and ran off. Leonhart-san was a 17-year-old guy that Yuffie had been going out with this year, maybe by next year if they still care for eachother they would be able to marry. **(A/N in Japan a girl is allowed to marry by 16 while a boy is allowed by 18.) **

I walked the rest of the way to my house, I opened my front door, put on my bunny slippers and rushed up to my room.

**-**

**Author's Corner: Well I finally updated. (Yay) So I know this chapter totally sucked but oh well. And it probably didn't make sense at all so have fun and don't drink and drive kay? **

**Lub ya's,**

**Tabbie**

**Next Chapter: Seeing the Boy I Thought I'd Never See Again **


	6. The Boy I Thought I'd Never See Again

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither is Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. **

**Author's Corner: **

**Note to my Wonderful Reviwerz: Well I've updated again! (yayness) Well you'll really like this chap so no worries! **

**Kayki: _I know ur sorry, I was only messin' with ya! Anywhoz no, I'm not going to discontinue this fic; I like this one too much_. **

**Princess Kairi: _0.o Frosted Flakes… I'll keep that in mind and thanx! _**

**talaandkailuver: _Ur STILL my new best friend nice reviews! U gets lots a chocolate! _**

**carbuncle: _Good ur enthusiastic! And you like trains. (very random) ; Also thanx for reviewing 'Hon Shourai'. And hey, if u have an email address lemme know cuz u've been reading this since the beginning so I wanna stay in contact with u and if u don't that's ok too. _**

**RuinsofTikal: _Hyper ain't ya? Well lemme see thanx and I updated! _**

**Chapter Six: The Boy I Thought I'd Never See Again **

_((.:Kairi's P.O.V:.))_

When I got to my Lavender room I turned on my rope lights and dragged myself to my white bed that was frilled with elegant white lace. I set my school bag on the floor beside my bed. As I lied there I observed my room: my walls were painted a beautiful lavender color, I looked above me to see my delicate white canopy that hung from my ceiling. I sat up to see my white antique desk with my small laptop on it, and next to the desk was my window bench. It was my favorite spot in my room, Sora and I used to watch _Inuyasha_ on it together. I walked over to it; I sat down on the lilac bench and looked through the white lace curtains to see Tokyo tower all lit up. I sighed, every little thing reminded me of Sora-kun, it was only a schoolgirl crush right? So why can't I get him out of my head for even one measly second!

My thoughts were interupted when my mother, Hitomi called me, "Kairi-chan are you home!"

"Hai, Okaa-san"

"I saved some dinner for you, you want me to heat some up for you?" she asked me from down stairs.

I went to the top of the stairs, "No, I'm not that hungry, arigatou." I told her, I really wasn't all that hungry, and since the 'accident' I really haven't been hungry, "I going to take my bath now, okay?"

"You sure dear?" my mom's dusk colored eyes clouded with concern, "You haven't eaten properly lately are you sure you aren't sick?" Okaa-san ran her delicate fingers through her dark hair.

"I'm not, I'll be fine," I gave her a small but reassuring smile. I started heading towards the bathroom when Okaa-san spoke again.

"Don't be too hard on your self, koishii." I looked at her, her face showed so much concern for me. Tears threatened to fall.

"Hai, Okaa-san," I said before running to the bathroom.

**-Later in My room- **

I was sitting on my window bench in my white silk robe blow-drying my auburn hair. For some reason I started crying, the tears just kept flowing like waterfalls. I stopped blow-drying my hair, and dropped the blow dryer. I went over to the edge of my bed to where my backpack was and took the red book that I had shoved in it earlier.

I read the cover again, 'Journal'. _'Do I dare open it? Won't it be like I'm invading his privacy?' _I thought but then I argued in my head again, _'Well he is dead what does it matter? It does matter a LOT, I mean I like the guy the least I could do is respect his property alive or not, you mean STILL like him. Ugh!' I thought._

"I really, really need to stop arguing with myself, I'm getting a migraine." I said rubbing my right temple. "Maybe a little music will calm me down," as I walked to my desk where my radio was I passed my mirror, I took a quick glance at myself and noticed how red my lilac eyes were. I shook it off and continued to my radio. I got to my radio and switched it on; Sakura-chan's favorite song was on. It was Utada Hikaru's song, 'Sakura DOROPPUSU' since Sakura-chan was borrowing the cd I listened to the song…

'**Sakura DROPPUSU' BY Utada Hikaru**

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK_

_Sakura sae kaze no naka de_

_Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga_

_Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto_

_Omoide to DABURU eizou_

_Aki no DORAMA no saihousou_

_Doushite onaji you na PANCHI_

_Nando mo kuracchaun da_

_Sore demo mata tatakaun darou_

_Sore ga inochi no fushigi_

_Koi wo shite subete sasage_

_Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK_

_Sakura sae toki no naka de_

_Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de_

_Kutsu ga surihetteku motto_

_Kata no chikara nuite_

_Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke_

_Koko kara sou tookunai darou_

_Mita koto mo nai keshiki_

_Tomaranai mune no itami_

_Koete motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo_

_Hitomawari shite wa modori_

_Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri_

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no GOOD DAY_

_Sakura made kaze no naka de_

_Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo_

_Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai_

_Sore to kore to wa kankei nai_

I was now sitting on my window bench looking out my window out looking Tokyo Tower with the little red book in my lap; I looked down at it and sighed. I stood up and put the little red book on the bench and walked to my dresser to change into my pajamas.

I went back to my desk to turn off my radio and went back to my window bench, I stood over the book, and I finally had the courage to pick it up after standing over it for a good minute. I headed over to my bed got nesceled under the covers and turned of my rope lights and turned on my white antique nightstand. And I dared to open the book that told all of Sora-kun's deepest thoughts and memories. **(A/N 'this' will equal Sora's journal, _'this' _equal's Kairi's thoughts. Kay?) **

2 November 2000

'Today in Muzuki-sensei put us in new seating arrangements, we were set in tables I was sat with three girls, Akemi Kessen, Izumi Junko and Hikari Kairi, who I believe is one of my sister Sakura-chan's friends. And one boy, Ken Nicho. I've noticed that Hikari-san is very shy but nice. Probably because it's her first year here. But my friend Riku-kun thinks she's really kawaii,' _'Riku thinks I'm kawaii? I need to talk to him about that..' _'And so do..'

I never got to finish reading that sentence because I felt a presence in my room and I quickly shoved Sora-kun's journal in my nightstands drawer. I looked up to see who was watching me and it was… Sora! Wait not this again not for a 3rd time! "Sora-kun?" I asked staring at him with hope that he wouldn't disappear.

He nodded at me and gave me a soft smile, "Kairi-chan,"

My dusk colored eyes grew wide, I hopped out of my bed and ran to him, only going right through him and I landed on the floor with a soft thud. Tears were in my eyes, "Kairi… I.." he began but I cut him off.

I got up and gave him a cold glare tears still stinging my eyes, "Sora-kun, why did you do that?" I asked my voice was raspy.

"Do what, you going through me?" he asked not looking at me at all.

"No, why did you go and save me?" I asked shoving his chin up to look at me.

"What was I supposed to do let you just sit there and watch you die! Dammit Kairi what kind of a question was that!" he yelled, causing me to cry more.

"No, but… You know how much pain you've caused everyone! Sakura-chan won't even smile anymore, Yuna-san is always moping on the couch and your mother isn't happy anymore! And me, I can't get **_you _**of my freaking mind! Dangit Sora, life isn't the same without you being here!" I cried, collapsing to the floor.

Sora-kun kneeled on the floor next to me his beautiful electric blue orbs were clouded over with guilt and concern, "Shhh, Usa-chan, I'm sorry I hate to see you cry, I really do please stop, for me?" he said with a gentle and soothing voice.

I looked at him, tears glistening down my cheeks, "Oh Oreo-kun, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kai" he said quietly almost so I couldn't hear.

**-**

**Author's Corner: Wow! Pretty good chap huh? I was in a good mood so I typed this up quickly just for you guys. Anywhoz I need ur guy's help: I need someone to make a new summery for this fic, and who evers I like the most will get their summaries not only used but they get to know anything they want out of this whole fic! So email ur summaries! See the lavender button? Click it!**

**Lub ya's,**

**Tabbie**


	7. Acting Like a Married Couple

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither is Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. **

**Author's Corner: Well here's another chapter! Hope ya like it. **

**Note to my Wonderful Reviwerz:**

**hurkydoesntknow: _Yay you liked the chapter! Well u never know, there could be more apperearances… Remember I got most of this fic figured out. And yes, try the summery thing; I really, really don't like mine!_**

**kingdom219: _Hey, a new reviewer, yayness! Sorry ur confused but no, Sora's not alive, why else would she go right through him? And yes I've noticed I've put a mistake with her shoving his chin up but I'll fix that later, kay? _**

**carbuncle: _Hey no problem, and hey yay u liked that chapter! _**

**Princess Kairi: _Good u liked it too! And yes I would've wanted more of the journal too but hey I wanted to get the chapter out. And I like frosted flakes too! And u think the fic is great yayness! And no ur not pathetic at first the only song by her I only heard of from her was Simple and Clean then I listened to Hikari then Sakura Drops. Try to find it, it's a good song but not as good as Simple and Clean/Hikari! _**

**Kayki_: Okay. That first part was a little odd. And yeah I did update pretty fast didn't I? Well sorry you can't email random people but u could put the summery in a review too! But no you weren't taking up too much of my time I like it when people send me long reviews. I like hearing from u guyz! _**

**RuinsofTikal: _Good luck with that fly and yes I updated._**

**BigWillStyle: **_**Hey thanx for the summery ur the only one so far whose sent one in! Yea and I guess u were right, and sure I'll read ur fics**. _

**Itchan: _Yay another new reviewer! Glad u like the fic! _**

**KrystalGamer: _Wow another new reviewer! Kewl! And mmm-hmm she saw Sora_. **

**Chapter Seven: Acting Like a Married Couple**

**-**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

He still was kneeling by me, "Kairi-chan," I looked up at him, his hand going towards my face, I closed my eyes, hoping to feel his touch but I didn't, his hand went through me. I opened my eyes again to see him looking disgusted; disgusted at him self I guessed. Tears were flowing out of my eye silently, "Kairi-chan I'm sorry… I.." he choked.

I glared at him, "What! Now what are you sorry about! That you can't touch me or because you dies a week ago!" I shouted he turned his face away from me looking so hurt, if I could I would shove his chin to look at me.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"That's always what you say: 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Oh please, Usa-chan, please forgive me!'" I mocked.

He finally looked up, cold icy eyes glared at me with anger and pain, "What do you expect me say, 'Oh hi Kairi-chan! I'm back from the dead let's go and get married and have lots of kids?' No Kairi, I guess your right all I can say is, 'sorry' but the least you could do is at least thank me for saving your life!" he hissed.

I stood up and turned away from him, "arigatou," I whispered. "Gomen sumimasen." I sobbed. I was now shaking I sobbed even harder.

_((.:Sora's POV:.))_

Kairi-chan stood up and turned away from me, "arigatou," I heard her whisper. "Gomen sumimasen," she choked. Kai was now shaking and sobbing really hard, if I could I would hold her in my arms, but I can't because I'm a ghost.

I was about to say something but she cut me off, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in heaven or something?" she asked looking at me her beautiful dusk colored eyes glazed over with crystal like tears.

"Uh… I'm here to spend my last few days with you." I has hesitated to say it but it felt good to finally to tell her something that truthful, not that I always lie to her because I don't, I just have to cover up the way I feel about her. I blushed a bit but Kairi-chan thankfully failed to notice.

"What do you mean last days? Sora-kun you're already dead! Or did you forget that one little detail? That your freaking dead!" **(A/N Ya, I know I'm making Kairi a lil OC… But live with it all lot of emotions are going through her right now!) **She said her face showing many emotions that didn't suit her well.

"-sigh- my last days before I'm taken to heaven or… hell." I said silently waiting for her to respond.

Her beautiful glimmering eyes widen, "But still," she starts, "Why are you _here_?"

"You see," I began thinking hardly for wording so she can understand, "Before we go to either or, we are allowed a choice to be around one person, but if you don't wanna do that you can just go ahead to which ever place your head." I explained hoping that the auburn headed beauty would comprehend.

"Did you say 'one person'," she asked slowly cocking an eyebrow.

"Ya-" I said shyly.

She paused looking away, deep in thought. I stood there looking at her, waiting for an answer.

**-**

**Author's Corner: Yea I know short and sucky chap not exactly the shortest cuz the first chap was… But anywhoz I only have one summary so plz send in sum more! I'm desperate! But I just read this new Manga that was only published here in North America LAST month and it's really good, it's called 'Happy Hustle High' it's really good buy it at your local bookstore! If u want more info bout it email me, kayz c'ya in da next chappie!**

**Lub ya's,**

**Tabbie **


	8. Kairi's Hurtful Words

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. **

**Author's Corner: Well here's another chapter! Hope ya like it. I am sooo stupid ya know why, well cuz u know how Sora has 4 sisters? Well I forgot a lil detail; in Japan you can only have 2 children, so uh yeah my stupid mistake Hehehe! Or did they change that rule?**

**Note to my Wonderful Reviwerz:**

**kindalikeit: _Uhhh. U sure u got the right fic cuz I never mentioned Riku as an 8 year old or him being lost?_**

**BigWillStyle: _Hey thanx, and yes I do need luck! TT_**

**Princess Kairi: _I like Frosted Flakes, and yes ur soooo not pathetic_. **

**carbuncle: _Sorry if I had any u guys confused about why Kairi-chan saw Sora, hehe understand now? And thanx!_**

**talaandkailuver: _Hey ur back! And thanx! Hope ur grades go up! And ur desperate for me to update?_**

**Kayki: _Thanx for the summery! And it's great u still like the fic_.**

**kingdom219: _Well u'll see in this chappie!_ **

**kingdomheartsreader: _Well I did put out a website to translate with cuz I'm too lazy to put definitions on. But thanx for the nice review. And ur second review Ohmigosh thank u thank u! u really think I'm that good? And I guarantee u this will have an _**

_**happy ending.**_

**MelanieStar: _I know every bodies sad cuz Sora died but don't worry this fic will have will have a happy ending, kay? And thanx for the nice comments._**

**KrystalGamer: _Thanx, and yes go check out that manga! _**

**RuinsofTikal: _Ur desperate for me to update!_**

**Diandrea: _Yo Dee! Thanx for reading my fic, even though u've never played KH ur a good friend! (I'll send ya an email showing what the characters look like kk) _**

**Chapter Eight: Kairi's Hurtful Words**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.)) _

I stood there thinking, _'Okay he's allowed to be with one person before he really has to go, __and he's right here. With. Me. Ohmigosh that one person's me but why am I "the one" person!' _"Sora-kun," I start.

"Hmm," he hummed.

"Am I the 'one person'?" I asked nervously.

_((.:Sora's POV:.))_

If I weren't a ghost I would be sweating gallons. She turned so her back was facing me, I walked up to her, I went to where my nose would be up to her hair, I wished I was still alive to breathe in her scent of strawberries and lilacs. But I couldn't and she was still waiting for her answer, "Umm, uh, ah, um. Yes." I forced my self to say. Kairi-chan turned around to face me her beautiful dusk colored orbs looked surprised and concerned, "But. Why me?" she asked. Usa-chan looked down at the floor and spoke again, "I mean you could of picked Sakura-chan, Riku-kun, Li-kun, or even your mother. They all miss you dearly so why me outta all of them?" 

I blinked and sighed, "Well first off, Sakura-chan is afraid of ghosts remember? And Usa-chan why not you? I mean you're a great friend maybe even better than Riku and Syaoran."

"I see," she said stepping back away from me. I sighed, was she now a afraid of me? "Sora-kun," I looked at her, her eyes once again were full of tears, and "I'm not… I'm not s-sure if I-I'm happy to se-see you or not," my eyes grew wide when she said that and I cocked an eyebrow. " Sora-kun, I've wanted to see you all week, really I did, you haunted my thoughts and dreams a-and now that I see you I'm not sure if I'm happy or not."

When she said all that I felt like I died all over again, the heavy glass basketball hoop crushing my body…

**.:Flashback:.**

_It was the night of the big game and since I was the team captain I was sooo nervous. So I went my radio put my 'Inuyasha Collection Vol. 1' cd in it switched to track 12 so I could listen to 'our' song, 'Dearest'. As soon as it started playing I went to the edge of my bed, sat down and put my head in my hands, and thought about my 'Dearest', Kairi-chan the beautiful little redhead with the dusk colored eyes who could make me smile. She was so graceful, and perfect her ivory skin that was soft like a rose pedal and her lips that were a soft pink color. I smiled sweetly and lovingly at the thought of her. I never had admitted it to anybody but… I'm deeply in love with her. I sighed, it wasn't a crush, it wasn't attraction and it wasn't lust it was purely love. __It was the day I proclaimed that 'Dearest' was our song that I fell in love with her I loved every little thing about her, her laugh, her spunk, how soft spoken she was, how she talked, everything! Even her temper. I just loved her inside and out._

_The song finally finished and I got up and turned off my radio. I sighed and put my hands behind my head, and decided to ask my twin sister, Sakura-chan if that we won the game tonight if I should tell Kairi-chan how I felt. Other than Riku-kun and Syaoran-kun Sakura-chan knew that I like Usa-chan but none of them new that I loved her. _

_I sighed; sighing was the only thing that I did those days. I started walking towards my sister's room. I walked right in saying, "Sakura I wanted to know if- " but then I noticed Kairi was in there both of them were staring at me with curiosity, Kairi-chan smiled at me as if saying, 'Oh hello Sora I'm in here to'. I blushed , "Uh.. never mind. How are you Kairi?" I said changing the subject._

"_Fine," she told me, "You know you can just call me Kai like everybody else in this world, you know." She said without looking at me on account because she was working on my sister's hair. _

"_Sure okay, Kai...ri," I said walking out of the room, I just for some odd reason could never call her that to her face, I just couldn't do it. When I got into my room I belly flopped on my what I think was my bed, I couldn't tell because my room was always so messy. I sighed and ran my hand through my spiky chestnut hair._

_I got up and went to my dresser to get into my team uniform, _**(A/N drool) **_as I was putting my shirt on there was a knock at the door. _**KNOCK, KNOCK! **_I quickly pulled my shirt on and asked, "Who's it?"_

"_Usa-chan!" said the voice from behind the door. I smiled and went to open the door. _

_I opened the door, "Konnichiwa, Usa-chan," I greeted with a big smile. _

"_Hai, Oreo-kun," she said with a sweet smile that I loved. _

_I blushed for some reason; I noticed we were still standing in my doorway, "Want to come in?" I pointed into my room. _

"_Shua" Kairi-chan said walking, but it seemed like she was not trying to trip over my piles of dirty clothes, I blushed because my room was so messy; Kairi had always been kinda a neat freak. I quickly rushed over to my bed and cleared a spot for her to sit on._

"_Sorry my room is a mess." I said embarrassed. _

_Usa-chan smiled at me reassuringly, _"It's okay, Saku-chan's is never really any better anyways." She did have a point my sister was very much like me; very, very, very, very, very, very, very messy.

"So nervous?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"_Huh, no are you?" she asked me staring at her shoes. _

"_A little bit," she gasped when I said this._

"_Really, Oreo-kun nervous?" she asked looking at me kinda funny, "Hmm,"_

"_Usa-chan for one thing it's like a really big game and two, I'm team captain."_

"_Yeah, so? I'm the head cheerleader, and I'm not nervous," Kairi-chan said mumbling the last part._

"_Or are you Usa-chan?" I asked raising an eyebrow, she blushed and looked away from me thinking I wouldn't notice. I smiled it was cute when she did that. "Kai," I finally able to say._

_Her head shot up to look at me, her face was really, really red, "Did you just call me 'Kai'?" she asked coking an eyebrow._

_I got nervous and started to blush, "yea I guess," I turned away from her and put my hands behind my head. _

" _Sora," _

_I jumped surprised to hear her voice, "huh oh what?" _

"_Good luck tonight at the game tonight." She said sweetly._

"_You too."_

_**To be continued in Chapter Nine…**_

**Author's Corner: Well I know your just reading the same stuff just from a different point of view. sigh Well more Flashbacks and Sora in the next chapter ok?**

**Lub ya's,**

**Tabbie **


	9. For Only One More Second

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha and Sailor Moon! **

**Author's Corner: Well here's another chapter! Hope ya like it. I am sooo stupid ya know why, well cuz u know how Sora has 4 sisters? Well I forgot a lil detail; in Japan you can only have 2 children, so uh yeah my stupid mistake Hehehe! Or did they change that rule?**

**Note to my Wonderful Reviwerz:**

**Talaandkailuver: **_**well here ya go chap 9!** _

**Carbuncle: _Hey no problem for telling u! And great u like flashbacks, so do I !_**

**Kayki: _Your summary was fine the way it was but that's okay! And I don't know y guys can't be more like Sora!_**

**Kingdom219_: I know poor Sora! And thanx! _**

**KrystalGamer: _Just read and find out y. And yes: I do have a life. OO lol_**

**Hurkydoesntknow: _I know the story is better with Sora's in it! _**

**LiLi-Sama: _Ya I do read one of ur fics: 'Rules of Cosplay' good fic too! And thanx for all the reviews hehe!_**

**Princess Kairi: _No, thank you!_**

**BigWillStyle: _Thanx! Sorry this one took soooo long_!**

**RuinsofTikal_: Yay u still like it!_**

**MelanieStar: _Wow thanx for thinking I have talent!_**

**Salma: _Thank you thank you!_**

**Chapter Nine For Only One More Second**

**-**

_((.:Sora's POV:.))_

_Kairi-chan left my room and I belly flopped onto my bed. I sighed, "I am so totally flippin' screwed," I ran my tanned hand through my chestnut mane. I let my sapphire orbs roll to the back of my head and rested my eyes. 'life is so cruel!' I thought. _

_**.:Flashback of a Flashback:. **_

It was April 8 2001 the night of the Ichigo Elementary Spring Carnival. I decided to ditch the tradition with going with Riku-kun and Syaoran-kun, and going with my sister Sakura-chan and her kawaii friend Kairi-chan. "Oh my goodness, this is awesome!" Kairi-chan squealed with excitement. "Wow look a Ferris wheel! Cool!" Saku-chan and I stared at her, we were both used to the carnival and we both guessed that her old school didn't have carnivals.

_Then I looked around us, "Ahem, Kairi… People are staring." I whispered. Her eyes grew wide and looked all around us and gasped. Kai-chan stated power walking Sakura and I followed. _

We had made into the stands isle where they had all the prize-winning goodies and food 'n drinks but one stand caught my eye, 'Kouji Tennyo's Physic Readings'. 'Hmmm" I wondered, "Could she maybe tell me my future?' I hoped. I looked back to the two bubbly girls, "Hey guys I'll be right back, kay?" I said heading toward the small blue tent.

I walked in to see a beautiful probably not much older than the age of 27. She had long very dark brown hair that almost looked black with burgundy eyes with her soft lips splashed with delicate cherry color. The woman was dressed in a traditional kimono that was a dark purple with a couple grey designs here and there.

"you may sit down boy," she said with an angelic voice that totally reminded me of kairi-chan's. With a finger she gestured to the chair that was across the table from her. I nodded and sat down.

"Arigatou, Kouji-sama," I said shyly but politely.

She shook her snow white face, "No need to be so formal." She waved her hand, "You may call me, Tennyo-san, if you please… Sora"

I looked at her wide eyedly, 'How does she know my name?' I wondered. She had a smug look on her face, "I know all that there is to know," she said making me a little freaked out.

"Give me your hand please," she said tenderly holding out her soft ivory hand. I looked at her cautiously, was it a bad idea to come in here? I slowly started giving my hand to the Physic. She stroked my palm with thumb while firmly holding my hand. "You need to use some lotion my boy," If I was an anime I would of sweat dropped and fell out of my chair. I gave her a look of annoyance.

Tennyo-san nodded, "But no really," Her face all of a sudden showed no expression what's so ever, she ran her thumb over my palm lines. **(A/N Are they really called that? TT) **The woman seemed to be in deep concentration.

After about like a minute she finally came out of her concentration. And her face showed sadness. "You care for a girl, don't you?" she asked with a sweet but depressing voice.

_My face turned red but I nodded. "Just as I read," she sighed and continued, "You will find love in this girl eventually, but something will tear you guys apart but only you and her have to fix that," I looked at her to try to understand, I was only 10 years old, how was I supposed to understand anything about love?_

"_Uh…umm… what kind of thing would tear us apart?" I asked._

"_That I cannot say my boy," Tennyo-san said in serious but calm voice. I nodded to mean that understood, even though I didn't because right now I was probably the most confused person in the whole world. _

_Just as I was walking out I stopped and asked, "Tennyo-san how old are you anyway,"_

_She smiled at me sweetly and said in an even sweeter voice, "How old do you think I am Sora-kun?" _

"_Uh, 27,"_

"You are correct," she said nodding and smiling happily.

"_I'm sorry for asking that, I was just curious, gomen sumimasen." I said bowing._

"_No need child, you need to run along now the girl awaits," she said. _

**.:End of Flashback of a Flashback:.**

I opened my eyes, "Well she was right about one thing, I fell in love with her. But what did she mean by something will tear us apart?" I asked out loud. But that's where all those thoughts ended when the doorbell rang. I knew was here but I just wanted my sister to tell me cuz I thought it was kinda funny when she yelled to me.

"Sora, Riku-kun and Syaoran-kun are here!" my older sister Yuna-chan called.

"_KAAAAY!" I yelled coming down the stairs all ready. _

**-At the Game-**

**(A/N Okay basket ball isn't exactly me fav sport sooo I'm not going to write bout the game so much, kk, plus I'm not exactly the best sports person the only game I kinda understand is……… BASEBALL! Otherwise I play wall ball the least complicated game Hehehe ) **

My team was winning so far with only 30 seconds left. All the cheerleader were cheering very loud but I could only hear one's: Kairi's.

"_Go Sora!" I heard her scream for me, I gave her my goofy grin and went back to concentrate on the game, Riku-kun passé me the ball but right when I caught it I heard a scream from the cheerleaders._

_I looked it was Hamasaki-san, all of the cheerleaders looked up and so did I to see some of the players from the opposing team that we were playing were unscrewing the basket which the cheerleaders were under._

_All of the cheerleaders ran except for Kairi-chan who seemed paralyzed with fear. Since I was the closest one to the basket I dropped the ball and ran, "Kai-chan" I pushed her as hard as I could I fell and every thing went black…_

**(A/N Ya know this would be the perfect time to stop but since I'm in a good mood and I have a lot of time to type and since u guys waited for this chappie, I'll continue)**

My eyes bursted open to see a very white room with a lot of surgeons around me, I panted and I grabbed the closest surgeon to me, she had big amber eyes with coke bottle glasses, "Tell Kai-chan I…" But that's when I blanked out totally never to wake up alive…

**.:End of Flashback:. **

"If only I had one more second," I said looking ashamed.

Kairi-chan looked up at me, "One more second for what?"

I looked at the red head, "Oh nothing," I mumbled annoyed. But my face had a little pink tint to it. I sighed, "How are my sisters?" I asked.

Kairi-chan kind of shot me a dirty look, "Hmm, Well Yuna-san is always moping around on the couch with her boyfriend, Tidus-san, Sakura-chan, depressed and won't barely freaking talk. Selphie-chan and Rikku-chan, are pretty sad so they play with your video games."

I nodded sadly, "My mother,"

"She really now glared at me, "Well your mother, is always sad, thanks to you. And well she won't smile, all she does is cry and think of you." She hissed.

That one hurt pretty bad but I continued down the list anyway. "My father?"

"She sighed real deep, "Well I haven't seen much of him but I figure he's pretty upset still,"

"Riku-kun, Syaoran-kun?" I asked, I missed my old buddies they were fun to be around with like Kairi except I wasn't attracted to them like that. **(A/N Gawd I would hope so, cheating on Kairi like that Hehehe I really have nothing against gay people I really don't)**

"They're a little down but those two are trying to do what you'd want us to do, be happy."

I nodded, "Exactly, I just want you guys to be happy without me instead of crying over me," I looked at girl in front of me, her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Sora-kun,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry,"

"About what?"

"Saying the stuff I never meant to say,"

I looked at her, I saw that she wasn't lying and that she was really sorry, I sighed, "It's okay." I looked at her clock, "Hey isn't Inuyasha supposed to be on? Lets go watch Inuyasha," she nodded, she sat on her window bench and turned on the TV and I sat on the floor we watched and when 'our' song came on all we could do was look at each other.

"**Dearest" Ayumi Hamasaki 3rd Ending of Inuyasha From the "I AM" CD**

_Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de _

sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru

Ah! Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni

hito wa minna kanashii kara  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

Ah! Deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne

Ah! Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni

Ah! Deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita kedo  
tadoritsuitan da ne

The song ended, "Sora-kun,"

"Un?"

"I missed you a lot, and I'm happy you chose me,"

"Me too,"

**Author's Corner: Well I finally updated Hehehe. Sorry if it wasn't the best chapter but hey it's out right? I probably won't be updating as fast any more like until summer so be happy when I update kay. Because of testing (I h8 April) And May will be packed too, with going to SunSplash and the school dance and yaddiyaddiya**

**So ya just be happy when I do update! So R and R plz.**

**Lub ya's**

**Tabbie**


	10. Sup Cuz

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha and Sailor Moon! **

**Author's Corner: Ohmigawd! I have been soooo caught up with my Inuyasha fic that I have totally neglected this! I'm soooo sorry Gomen! Gomen ne! TT…**

**Note to my Wonderful Reviwerz:**

**Talaandkailuver: Sorry if that was sad but thanx for thinking this fic is still good!**

**Kayki: It seemed like eternity for me, geez I've gone crazy over updating. **

**BigWillStyle: U too! And thanx for reading me other fic!**

**Alina Lanina: Thanx and will do. **

**Princess Kairi: Okay… just stay away from lotion then.**

**Carbuncle: No I'm not going to kill u, hehe hehe I'm not that evil… or am I? But no, I'm thankful that u reviewed.**

**Melanie Star: Thanx, and I know the song fits in soooo perfectly. **

**LiLi-Sama: Well first off, thanx for reading me other fic. Ummmmm, I guess Sora was just nervous? Me don't know y I put Sama. Thankiez! **

**RuinsofTikal: Thanx for reviewing.**

**Hurkydoesntknow: yes I'm still need sum summaries. **

**Chapter Ten 'Sup Cuz? **

**-**

**-Next Morning- **

_((.:Sora's POV:.)) _

It was finally morning, hopefully Kai-chan would wake up soon, and I smiled at her peaceful sleeping state. Her ivory face seemed to be glowing with the light from the morning. I closed my eyes. Thinking of how I wouldn't be here if I was alive… I smiled at that thought until I felt someone staring hard at me.

I looked to see a scared expression on her face, "What's wrong Kai-chan?"

"Nani…" she whispered, "I thought you were dead."

My head dropped, "Don't you remember anything from last night?"

"…" she thought hard, "Oh." She smiled, "Now I do, I thought it was a dream"

I shook my head at the crimson haired beauty. She seemed like she was about to say something but she didn't when someone barged into her room!

"Kairi-chan!" squealed a girlish voice. I shuddered I knew who it was.

"Naminé-chan, how good to see you," she said before bowing to the blondie.

_((.:Kairi's POV:.)) _

I was just about to say something to Sora-kun when someone barged through my door, I gave a scared look to see that it was my cousin, Naminé. Not that I didn't like her she was nice and all but she was… shall I dare say, perky. She was my Uncle Kenta's daughter.

Naminé lives in America, so she can speak English fluently as can I, she also speaks Japanese fluently, too. My family on my fathers' side is made up of American' and Japanese, making me ¼ American… or something like that. Yuffie and mother don't know English because they simply have no interest to learn it what so ever.

Uncle Kenta had moved to America 16 years ago and had met Aunt Annette who is French Canadian and had moved to the US when she was nine-teen. Naminé looked much, much like her mother; she has beautiful blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulders, and deep blue eyes. Though if Naminé had auburn hair and lavender eyes her and me could _almost _pass as twins. But Naminé did look a little different than me, like her eyes were less slanted.

Even though Naminé lives in America they visited as often as they could, for a while she was even living here at my house without her parents. Which in reality was kinda hectic. She had the hugest crush on Sora-kun, which obviously ticked me off. She pretty much stalked or groped him like 24/7. And we had to share a room.

Naminé currently was wearing a white t-shirt from America saying: 'I'm Just Your Average Angel', light blue Capri's and some blue flip flops from Old Navy. **(A/N Which I think is the best place to get sum flip-flops!) **

"Naminé-chan, how good to see you," I said before bowing to her. I looked over to Sora-kun he had a look of horror on his face. I sighed.

"I can't believe Sora died!" Naminé said in English.

"Ya….." I responded back, at least Sora-kun didn't understand what she talked about. And unfortunately I did…

"I seriously sobb can't believe sobb that Sora like sobb died!" cried Naminé.

I sighed, I know it's how I acted when he died but when Naminé acted like this she goes over board 'bout things…

"I know," I replied quietly.

Naminé sobbed a little more, "And he was sooo cute, funny, nice and so unsel- sobb -fish!"

"Yes, Naminé I know, I know…"

Her blue eyes looked up to smile, and me "You know…" I looked at her as she put her pale hand on my shoulder, "It's so wonderful how and you me are so close, my birthday is only a week after yours and we are so close that we have this connection you know!" **(A/N Yea… I haven't really played too much of Chain of Memories so I dunno how Naminé really acts like but I know she doesn't act like the way I'm making her. And plus I'm kinda "basing" her off the Naminé from LiLi-Sama's fic. But not totally, I just thought this fic needed a lil humor and LiLi-sama I sooo hope u don't find! Cuz ur so good writing! And I'm not making Naminé dumb just hyper!)**

I blinked and looked at her funny, "Ah… Um… Sure." I gave a nervous smile.

Naminé gave me a smile and gave me a huge, tight hug.

I converted back to Japanese, "Naminé-chan, when did you guys get here and how long are you staying?"

Naminé'-chan grinned really big, "We got here about an hour ago and… We'll be living here in Japan."

"Nani!" I asked frantically. I looked over at Sora-kun his eyes were wide and he shook his head.

"Hai, but Okaa-san and Otou-san are here and we are getting our own house that's a couple of blocks from here." She answered flipping some of her blonde hair behind her.

I sighed happily, as long as she was living here I'm pleased like a chibi neko licking it's fur. **(A/N interesting analogy ne?) **

"Oh that's nice,

"Kairi-chan,"

"Hai?"

"How sis Sora-kun die?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

I sighed and looked at Sora-kun who gave me a sad look and I told her the whole story…

**Author's Corner: 1st of all Sorry to who ever has the aim screen name MrsRiku, I apologize about Nicksyn for being Such a jerk! Well I know probably the worst chapter yet. It really had no purpose. Plus it really had no use in the fic and it was short! Dangit… I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**Lub ya's,**

**Tabbie **


	11. Kairi's Happy Day & Sora's Arithmetic

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper **

**Rated: T (upped for later chaps…) **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas! **

**Author's Corner: Wellza! Been awhile huh? Once again I blame my Inuyasha fics! ;; Gomen! T.T didn't think so. Well the awaited chap 11. **

**To My Wonderful Reviewers: **

**BTW: Thank you Mizu Sousui and Zarya for the summaries I combined both! **

**LiLi-Sama: Thx for not minding for letting me borrow ur idea… **

**Hurkydoesntknow: No I don't like algebra I hate any kind of math…. **

**Zarya: Thx….. And well then I won't be criticized by u about how Naminé is then…. **

**Thekeybladegirl: I know poor sora! **

**KingdomHearts lover120: thx for thinking this the best fic ever . **

**SimpleNClean92: I'll try to read ur fic I've been busy! .;; **

**Tolea: Okaaaay, backs away from u slowly j/k lolz **

**X: Hi to u too and thx! **

**Carbuncle: Hey girl wazzup! And I updated, how's it in Germany? **

**-cuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-: Luv ur name! It's awesome! And thx! **

**Chapter Eleven: Kairi's Happy Day & Sora's Arithmetic **

**- **

_((.:Kairi's POV:.)) _

Well it has been three days since Uncle Kenta, Aunt Annette and Naminé-chan had moved in. They only live a couple of blocks from us and she now goes to the same school as me again. But I'm happy because now she has none for me to be jealous about, which in a way is kind of bad for me to be even thinking…

Sora-kun thankfully was still with me, it's like old time except he's a ghost and I can't touch him and vice versa. He was still pretty happy-go-lucky except for times he thought of his family and friends. I still don't get why he chose me out of all the people to be with before he went to heaven or hell, which I hoped he went to heaven and not hell. I looked at him and smiled.

I was currently in front of my vanity set brushing my hair, after all these years I never put hair dye in it, the dark crimson locks I had were 100 natural. I put a bobby-pin in my hair to hold my bags in place, they were getting long enough to get into my eyes, which I didn't like so I was in a desperate need of a hair-cut. I looked at myself, my school uniform was neatly ironed and my navy-blue stockings were smoothed to perfection, I guess you could call me a bit of a perfectionist, but I didn't care I liked being me.

"Yo, Perfectionist-san!"

I turned my head to the cute ghost, "Nani!"

Sora-kun smiled, you know one of those cheesy, kawaii smiles he did. "You look nice, Kairi-chan,"

I rolled my dusk colored eyes, "Hardly," I sighed and turned to him, "I'm only wearing my school uniform what's so nice about it?"

Sora-kun shook his big airhead, "Why don't for once you take as compliment?" **(A/N I'm the same way I can't take a compliment to well, and I try to prove the person who compliments me wrong) **

I smiled slightly showing my pearly whites, "Arigatou, Oreo-kun."

Sora-kun nodded, "You're very welcome, Usa-chan."

We both laughed, it was very rare these days when we used each other's nicknames.

_((.:Sora's POV:.)) _

I looked at the beautiful, girl in front of me, she was just smiling ear-to-ear, which I was very happy of seeing her doing. "Kairi-chan," I said.

"Un?" she asked blinking.

"So there's only about a month of school left for you, huh?" I asked softly.

"Mmm-hmm," she said looking at the mirror making sure there wasn't any kind of flaw about her, I'll admit, she does go a little over board about being perfect, but it's one of the things I loved about her, because I was completely the opposite of her, I hated clean, or perfect, I was just me piggish and proud along with my twin sister, Sakura-chan.

Kairi-chan looked at me and picked up her school bag, "Well, I gotta go, so please don't scare anybody while I'm gone." She said jokingly. I laughed a bit.

"Ja," I said.

Kairi-chan smiled, "Ja, Oreo-kun" and she walked out but if I were real, I would have blushed.

I looked around her room for a bit on her desk was a scattered collection of her CDs, the first one I noticed was her Ayumi Hamasaki Dearest Single, I for some reason didn't get that, even though my parents were rich, I didn't get it and now they don't sell it now, I was always mad cuz all I had was the Inuyasha CD which had the song on it but on the single it had all the remixes and such. I sighed, oh how  
I wish I could pick up things. **(A/N I have the Dearest Single tee hee u can get at PlayAsiadotcom!) **

**_-_ **

**With Kairi, Sakura and Naminé **

_((.:Kairi's POV:.)) _

I was currently walking to school with my bestfriend Sakura-chan and cousin Naminé-chan, I guess it was a morning ritual, me and sakura-chan had always walked to school together she's wait for me by the street corner and when Naminé was here last time she'd join us, but now they both waited for me on the corner. "Ohayo, sakura and Naminé'-chan."

"Ohayo, Kairi-chan," they said in unison. Sakura-chan's hair was up in two little bon-bon buns, and Naminé-chan's hair was in a high pony-tail, she had let a few blonde strands hang out, she also had blue dangly ear-rings that had the English letter 'N'. **(A/N if you know wut I'm talking about with sakura's hair u know how in the manga she sometime puts into lil bun so it kinda looks all chineseish.) **

"So Naminé-chan, how does it feel to be back in Japan?" Sakura-chan asked my cousin.

Naminé-chan light blue angelic eyes lit up, "Oh, just kyousei!"

Sakura-chan put a hand on her shoulder, "Tame," **(A/N translation site: freedictdotcom)**

I smiled at the two of them, usually Sakura-chan would be annoyed at Naminé-chan and Naminé-chan would be jealous at Sakura-chan because she was my friend. But now it seemed like they were getting along, even if it was an act, which I hope it wasn't. I sighed I was just happy they were actually getting along, I just wished Sora-kun was actually alive to witness it, though he'd be stalked and groped every five seconds by Naminé-chan.

My best friend and my cousin stopped and looked at me, "Kai-chan are you alright?" Saku-chan asked.

"Un, Saku-chan, why wouldn't I be?"

Sakura-chan walked up to me and put her tan hand on my right shoulder, she went close to my face and whispered, "I mean it's still early for you to be totally recovered about Sora-kun and all, I mean I'm still upset but I'm just hiding it well."

I put my pale hand on hers, "I can assure you, Saku-chan I'm alright, and hai, I'm still upset about Sora-kun. "I'm just hiding it well too."

Sakura-chan smiled at me, "Okay," and she turned back to Naminé-chan who looked a little confused. I noticed Saku-chan whispered something to Nam-chan, and Naminé-chan shook her head with understandment to whatever the heck Sakura-chan told her.

**- **

**Four Hours Later Lunch Time **

Riku-kun and I were already at our table we were just waiting for, sakura-chan, Li-kun, and Naminé-chan. "So, Riku-kun, how's you're mother?" I asked trying to make conversation. Riku-kun was an only child and all he had was his mother, his father had walked out on him when he found out she was pregnant, so I always felt sorry for Daichi-san.** (A/N Riku's last name is Daichi)**

Riku-kun looked at me with his deep aquatic eyes, he gave me a broad smile, "Oh she's doing great, she just recently got a new job and it's going pretty well for her."

I giggled, "I guess things are going good for you guys then…"

"Hai," he said seriously, "I mean we are both pretty upset about Sora-kun, he was like a son to Okaa-san and a brother to me."

"Un, I'm still upset too." My expression turned sad, even though I get to see Sora-kun, it's just because I know that after this, I'll never see him again.

"Yo!" Li-kun said as he sat across from Riku-kun, even though Li-kun had a smile written on his handsome tan face, in his dark amber eyes there was sorrow tattooed all over, from the loss of his 'brother'. Li-kun was very similar to Sora-kun, he had four sisters, except the were all adults now, he, Sora-kun and Riku-kun had met in 2nd grade when Li-kun had transferred her from Hong Kong. But he also had something in common with Riku-kun he didn't know his father, he had died of a heart attack before Li-kun was even born.

"Konnichiwa Li-kun!" I said cheerfully, I gave him a sweet smile.

"Kairi-san you do know you can call me Syaoran-kun we've know eachother for four years for Kami's sake!"

"Okay, _Syaoran-kun, _I giggled, "You can call me Kairi-chan instead of Kairi-san, you make me feel old when you call me that."

Syaoran-kun gave me a sly smirk, "How nice of you _Kairi-chan_!"he said my name in a childish voice.

I playfully stuck my pink little tongue at him and he winked at me.

Saku-chan and Nam-chan finally got to out table, sakura-chan sat by Syaoran-kun and Naminé-chan sat next to Sakura-chan, which was also across from me. "So what did we miss?" Saku-chan asked.

"Oh, nuttin'," Syaoran-kun said smirking at me, I couldn't help but giggle, all of my friends seemed to be in either silly or happy moods today which made me so much happier.

**- **

**Kairi's Room Around the Time When Kairi Gets Off From School **

_((.:Sora's POV:.)) _

I was just looking at the window, looking at the bust streets of Tokyo. Kairi-chan had the best view of the city from her house, you could see Tokyo tower and the beach, the view just always fascinated me. I sighed, once again wishing that I was alive, _'But if you were alive Kairi-chan would be dead.' _My conscious reminded me. I ran a my hand through my spiky hair. "Usa-chan should be back anytime now…"

I looked down at my clothing, it was pretty much all black and grey, I didn't even really have this outfit in real life the only thing of mine was the silver crown chain, it was like my lucky charm, Kairi-chan had given it to me on my eleventh birthday, I smiled at the thought of her. She had always made me so happy, and I could never be mad at her. I loved everything about her, her silky crimson hair, her sparkling lavender eyes, her pearly white smile, her little pink lips that looked so soft, and her beautiful voice. I sighed once again there was nothing that I didn't love about her. _'Just if only she felt the same way about me.' _

As if on cue Kairi-chan came walking through the door, before I could even say 'Konnichiwa,' she rushed up to me, "Sora-kun I desperately need your help! We have a huge exam on math tomorrow and I need you to help me study!"

I looked at her with my crystal blue eyes, "Sure I'll help, what's the subject?" I was always kinda used to this, Kairi-chan just flat out sucked at math, like I was with reading, so we kinda helped eachother out with those subjects.

Kairi-chan froze and whimpered, "Geometry…" **(A/N I suck at geometry too…)**

I sighed, it was going to be a looooooooooong night, if Kairi-chan didn't understand math so much already she was the worst at geometry. "Okay Kai-chan, let's get started…"

**- **

**Author's Corner: Now that was a good sized chappie don'tcha think even I have to admit, I'm proud of this chappie I felt it was very well written and I'm never impressed with my work… I just felt sooooooooooo inspired to write today! …… **

**Lub ya's! **

**Tabbie **


	12. Do You Still Like Him?

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T (upped for later chaps…)**

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**Author's Corner: GAH! I've lost a lot of my reviewers, prolly cuz the lack of updating. Eh, how bad of me. Baka Tabbie! .**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Dragongirl920: Updated, and yes math sux lolz! **

**Shukido-chan: Thx! **

**KrystalGamer: Well I know wuts going to happen lolz but i'm still contemplating on one thing though.**

**LiLi-sama: Yes I love ur perverted Sora and bratty kairi too! XD**

**Zarya: No 1 said u wren't important lolz**

**RuinsofTiakl: yes math sux.**

**simplenclean92: updated**

**dark.x.rouge: Wow thanx, 0.0 I was complicated in a smart way lolz me happy! **

**Chapter Twelve: "Do You Still Like Him?"**

**-**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

"Finally the weekend!" I squealed.

Sora-kun turned to me, "Ya, nice I know but do you hafta squeal?"

I giggled, Sora-kun was just a little stressed because of how much we had studied with math the other day. After thirty attempts at trying to teach me geometry, I finally got it and go an 80 on my test. I was happy I at least got a passing grade Sora-kun had expected me to get at least a 85.

"So, what are you doing today?" Sora-kun asked.

"Um, I think I'm supposed to go to Syaoran-kun's today, we're all hanging together today." I replied while getting out of my bed.

Sora-kun looked at me. "Nani?" I asked tilting my head a bit to the left.

"Since when have you started calling him 'Syaoran-kun'?" Sora-kun asked, curiosity dancing in his beautiful electric blue eyes.

I stretched, "Oh," I scratched my head, "The other day he lemme, and I let him call me Kairi-chan."

"Ah," said sora-kun, but he still looked very confused. I giggled, he looked up and flashed me a goofy grin, which made me giggle more.

"Kairi-chan!" said Yuffie-chan coming in my room, she was wearing a dark green bikini top with white board shorts that had green little Hawaiian flowers and green flip-flops. Her indigo eyes looked at me curiosity, "What the heck are ya gigglin' about, you haven't even smiled since…" but she trailed off.

I frowned, "I was just laughing at a old memory that's all."

"Oh," my older sister walking towards my bed and sitting on it. "I'm going to be at Tokyo bay with, Yuna-chan, Tifa-chan, Riona-san, and Squallie-kun."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Hey, wait isn't Riona-san Leon-san's ex-girlfriend?"

Yuffie-chan sighed, "Well ya. Just don't ask." She said waving a hand.

"Un," I nodded. "Have fun, tell Yuna-chan I said Konnichiawa!"

"Will do," Yuffie-chan said while leaving my room.

I turned to Sora-kun. "Well I'll be in the shower." And I went to my closet to get a pair of clothes.

"Can you do one thing for me though, Kairi-chan?" asked Sora-kun.

"Shua."

Sora-kun smiled, "could you put on 'Dearest'?"

I rolled my dusk colored eyes, "Hai," I walked over to my stereo and put my 'Dearest' CD in. "Happy, Oreo-kun?"

Sora-kun flashed a cocky grin, "Oh, you know it Usa-chan!"

"Un, whatever." I laughed walking out of my room.

_((.:Sora's POV:.))_

I smiled to myself when Kairi-chan left the room. And plus as an added bonus I get to listen to my favorite song! I walked around her room, like I always did. When I was alive, I used to look at her picture album she had on her desk. It had pictures of her since she was just chibi one.

I smiled a bit, sure it sucked not being alive but he died for a good cause. I sighed and put my arms behind my heady lazily. I was just happy that I got to save Kairi-chan. Though she was a baka for not moving when the basket was falling. **(A/N sweatdrop lolz)**

"Omaesan!"

I turned to see Kairi-chan wearing, a white halter-top, jean Capri's, black bangles and white sandals. Her crimson locks were put into short pigtails. "Hey," I said back.

She giggled, "Nani?"

"Nothing," I turned back and looked at the window.

"If you say so." She walked over to her stereo, "If you don't mind I'm going to put something English in."

I shrugged, "I don't care." Kairi-chan and most people don't – or didn't know that I had taken English classes. I did it because I wanted to impress Kairi-chan, especially when she had told me in 6th grade that she had a bit of a crush on Riku-kun… **(A/N Remember I said that earlier…. Lolz)**

She switched the two CDs. "Nam-chan gave this to me when she living here last time. Her name is Kylie Minogue, her music is okay…" Kairi-chan babbled. **(A/N Meh, I just like one of her songs which is the one I'm using…) **

**Artist: Kylie Minogue Song: Red Blooded Woman Album: I have no clue **

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah _

Yeah...

ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Count backwards 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Before you get too heated and turned on (and turned on)

You should've learned your lesson all in times before

You've been bruised, you've been broken

And theres my mind saying think before you go

Through that door that takes me to nowhere (yes boy)

I stopped you all romantic crazy in your head

You think I listen, no I don't care

Can't focus I can't stop

You got me spinning round, round, round, round (like a record)

Can't focus it's too hot (inside)

You'll never get to Heaven, if your scared of getting high

(Boy, boy) Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down

And I'm a red-blooded woman, what's the point of hanging around?

(Boy, boy)

I wanna keep turning it down, when this girl wants to rock with you, yeah...

(Boy, boy)

Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down

And I'm a red-blooded woman, what's the point of hanging around?

(Boy, boy)

I wanna keep turning it down, when this girl wants to rock with you

My concious saying, get down off the streets,

It's too dangerous and deadly (yes boy)

Has got you talking around and circles got you see,

All for the sake of sexy

And as my friends say, stop before you fall

I dont wanna pick you up again (yes boy)

He's got you all romantic and crazier each day

You think I listen, there's no way

Can't focus I can't stop

You got me spinning round, round, round, round (like a record)

Can't focus it's too hot (inside)

You'll never get to Heaven, if your scared of getting high

(Boy, boy)

Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down

And I'm a red-blooded woman, what's the point of hanging around?

(Boy, boy)

I wanna keep turning it down, when this girl wants to rock with you, yeah...

(Boy, boy)

Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down

And I'm a red-blooded woman, what's the point of hanging around?

(Boy, boy)

I wanna keep turning it down, when this girl wants to rock with you

Let me keep freaking around, freaking around

Red blooded women

It's too hot inside

You'll never get to Heaven if your scared of getting high

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

Freaking around

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

Freaking Around

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

Freaking around

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

Freaking Around

(Boy, boy)

Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down

And I'm a red-blooded woman, what's the point of hanging around?

(Boy, boy)

I wanna keep turning it down, when this girl wants to rock with you, yeah...

(Boy, boy)

Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down

And I'm a red-blooded woman, what's the point of hanging around?

(Boy, boy)

I wanna keep turning it down, when this girl wants to rock with you

Wanna rock with you

Kairi-chan turned off her stereo and walked towards me, "Are you okay?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Ya, why?"

"Oh, you just seemed a little sad or something…" she said.

"Naw," I shook my head.

"Okay.."

"Usa-chan,"

"Un?"

"Do you remember when you had liked Riku-kun in 6th grade?" I asked not looking at her, but instead out the window.

I heard Kairi-chan stop dead in her tracks, "Uh, ya why?"

"Do you still like him?" I had no clue why the hell I was even asking any of this. It was pointless if she did or not, it didn't matter anymore because I was dead and there was no way at all we could be together.

Kairi-chan chuckled, "No, havn't liked him in that kinda way since then Sora-kun."

"Oh, okay," I smiled to myself.

**-**

**Author's corner: Pointless chap I know it was worse when I added Naminé to the fic gah! TT lolz.**

**Lub ya's**

**Tabbie**


	13. Chatroom Fiasco

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T (upped for later chaps…)**

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

Author's Corner: cuz of u guys! (glares) I am writing this on my daddie's stupid old laptop on my vacation! Which BTW has a sucky keyboard thingamajig and has no frikkin' spell check check! >. GOSH DARN ALL OF YA'S! >. 

Chapter Thirteen: Chatroom Fiasco

-

((.:Sora's POV:.))

Kairi-chan was reading one of her mangas, it was called _H3 School_. **(A/N Also known as Happy Hustle High. 3) **I guess she was waiting for Sakura-chan, to call about the group getting together. I missed everyone, my sister, my two friends, and even Namine-chan... Okay maybe not her so much... Okay ya I do actually miss her, everything but the fact of her stalking me 75 of her time... Literally.

But I have to admit having someone being obsessed about you is kind of kewl in a way. In a very strange way. I shook my head. I didn't know what to actually think anymore, I was dead and confused. I chuckled, _'Dead and confused,' _it sounded pretty funny.

"Sora-kun?" a sweet voice asked.

I looked at Kairi-chan she was staring at me, "N-nani?" I asked.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head to the crimson beauty, "Nothing, just a stupid thought. That's all."

"Un," she replied going back to her manga.

I sighed and looked out the window which showed the bustling city, Tokyo. the city I was born. raised and _died _in. Who honestly thought my life was going to cut so short? But I guess it was worth it because I saved the one I cared for in the end. I looked at her, she of course was _still _reading her manga.

All of a sudden, I heard Kairi-chan's cell ring, it went to the tune of Ayumi Hamasaki's song 'Honey'. **(A/N More Ayu lolz BTW that song is from the 'My Story' Album it's one of her newer ones... Geez don't I know every thing? . ) **

"Yay! I hope it's Saku-chan!" she squealed hopping of her fluffy bed. She ran towards her desk and snatched her silver flip-phone off the desk and answered it.

((.:Kairi's POV:.))

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kairi-chan, it's me Sakura-chan."

"Un, I know that, it was on the caller ID!" I giggled.

"Okay, okay! I was just lettin' ya know, **Hikari-chan**!" said Sakura-chan in a sarcastic tone and empethized my last name.

"Hai, _Isamu-chan!" _I said empethizing her last name.

"Anywhoz, about today."

"Un, what about it, what are we doing." I asked interested.

"We're doing as planned, going to Syaoran-kun's house. Nam-chan said she was going to go to your house and go to Syaoran-kun's house cuz she said she didn't know how to get there. Is that, alright with you because I'm already here and stuff..." she explained.

"Un, ya that's fine. When's she coming ov-" before I even could finish my sentence I heard the doorbell, "Well okay see ya, she's already here." I said.

Sakura-chan giggled, "Well okay, Ja"

"Ja"

I turned to spiky haired hotttie, "Sora-kun, I'll be at Syaoran-kun's, okay?"

"Hai, have fun for me, okay?" he said giving a sad smile. I really felt bad, he gave up his own life for me, and for that he got to miss out on a great life with friends and family.

"Will do, and gomen." I said walking out the door, I skipped down the stairs.

"Okaa-san," I said to her, she was talking to my cousin at the doorway, "I'll be with, Nam-chan, Saku-chan, Riku-kun and Syaoran-kun."

Okaa-san ran hewr hand through her short wavy dark chocolate hair, "Where exactly will minna be?" she asked, her dusk colored eyes were clouded with concern.

"We'll be at Li-kun's, Oba-san." Namine-chan answered, she smiled sweety, her angelic light blue eyes showing so much innocence.

"Un, Kairi-chan, be home by dinner and make sure you walk your cosin back to her house." she lightly swatted at one of my red pigtails.

"Will do, Okaa-san" Namine-chan walked out the door.

"So, how far is Syaoran's house from here, Kairi?" Namine asked in English.

"About seven blocks." I said casually.

"Ahh. Okay." she cleared her throat neverously, "Kairi, what do you think about Riku?"

I looked at her, her blonde hair was set up in a clip so that her hair was sticking at the top of her head, she was wearing a light blue tank top that had a puppy on it with a white skirt that was frayed at the bottom, with a pair of whie ballet flats. I was actually quite taken aback by her question, why would Namine be talikng about Riku? "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well," she said, "He's kinda a cute, actually." she said fidgeting.

"Oh," I said looking at her slyly, "He's not bad looking..." I dusted some imaginary dust from my halter top, "Infact, I used to have a small crush on Riku back in sixth grade."

Namine gasped, "But didn't you like Sora at the time, too!"

I sighed and started picking at my finger nail, "Well yeah, but at the time Sora was going out with Shigatsu." **(A/N this happened to me at the exact same time almost, her name was April which the chicks name in Japanese name means... So I kinda had a teeny weenie crush on his friend for like a month...)**

"Oh," said my cousin nodding, "Who's 'Shigatsu'?" she asked curiously looking at me.

"She was this shy dirty-blonde girl who was really short with big hazel eyes..." I told her. I felt as low as dirt... **(A/N As do I Kairi-chan! I had just EXACTLY explained April. Gawd aren't I just evil, cuz i don't even like Z- never mind never saying his name not ever.)**

"Ah," she said patting my left shoulder, "Anywhoz, back to the subject! Well there's just something about Riku-"

She never got to finish because we were interrupted by noneotherthan Riku. "I heard my, name but I have no clue what your saying cuz your not speaking Japanese!" he laughed.

Namine shrieked, and I jumped, I realized we were on the corner of his street. I turned to him, "Didi you have to scare us Riku-kun?" I poked him in the chest.

Riku-kun shuckled and patted my left shoulder, "No, but I wanted to," he laughed some more.

"Daichi-kun, you big meanie!" whined Namine-chan.

"It's Riku-kun, Namine-chan." he said shaking a hand.

Nam-chan huffed, "_Fine_, RIKU-KUN, you're a big meanie!"

I just shook my head and kept walking to syaoran-kun's house, after a few moments the two bakas finally floowed suit.

-

At Syaoran's House

We were all just on the floor of his room, which bt the way had so much stuff, he came from a rich family, just like Sakura-chan did. And of course we were listining to Ayumi Hamasaki. We were listing to 'M' off of her 'I Am' album. "don't you guys think we listen to too much Ayu?" sayoran-kun asked.

Ayumi Hamasaki, 'M' from the 'I am' CD

'Maria' ai subeki hito ga ite

KIZU wo otta subete no mono-tachi

mawari wo mi watase ba

dare mo ga awatadashiku

doko ka ashibaya ni toori-sugi

kotoshi mo ki ga tsukeba

Konna ni sugu soba made

fuyu no kehai ga ototsureteta

kyou mo kitto kono machi no doko kade

deatte mega atta futari

hageshiku maku ga aketeku

Sore demo subete ni wa

kanarazu itsu no hi ni ka

Owari ga yatte kuru mono dakara

kyou mo mata kono machi no doko kade

wakare no michi erabu futari

shizuka ni maku wo oroshita

'Maria' ai subeki hito ga ite

toki ni tsuyoi kodoku wo kanji

dakedo ai subeki ano hito ni

kekkyoku nani mo ka mo mitasareru

'Maria' ai subeki hito ga ite

toki ni fukaku fukai KIZU wo oi

dakedo ai subeki ano hito ni

kekkyoku nani mo ka mo iyasareteru

'Maria' dare mo mina naiteiru

dakedo shinjite itai

dakara inotte-iru yo

kore ga saigo no koi de aru youni

wakenaku hajimari wa otodzure

owari wa itsu datte wake wo motsu...

Nam-chan, Saku-chan and I all exchanged glance, "Uhhh, No!" We said in unison, we giggled when the two boys just stared at us.

Riku-kun walked up to Syaoran's huge stereo, "Why don't we listen to some good 'ol Hikki?"

Saku-chan's face lit up like a lightbulb, "It HAS to be 'First Love' though!"

Riku-kun glared at her, "That's what I was going to put in any way baka!"

"Don't call me a baka!" she threw the pillow she had been lieing on at his back.

"HEY! Do you want to listen to your song or not?"

Sakura-chan pouted, and Riku-kun threw the pillow back at her and it landed on top of her head, we all laughed at her and listened to the song.

Utada Hikaru 'First Love' from the 'First Love' album

Saigo no kisu wa ka ba tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love love songu  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasuretakunai kotobakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naite iru  
Anatawo omotterun darou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love love song  
Now and forever

"So," I started, "Is everybody going to the dance?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Hai!" said Namine-chan cheerfully.

"I dunno..." Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun replied gloomy like in unison.

"Yeah, I guess." Riku-kun shrugged.

"Speaking of which," Saku-chan piped up, "They're supposed to have something that you can audition to sing three songs at the dance.The whole eighth grade student body, will vote who will sing."

"Oh, how kewl!" squealed Nam-chan in delight, she clapped happily.

Riku and Syaoran-kun just shrugged.

I just sat there thinking about it for awhile...**-**

**After Dinner, Hikari Household.**

I was just sitting on my bed reading a magazine Naminé-chan gave me from America, "Wow the styles in America are less decorative, and more bland." **(A/N I looked online at what they where and it's so interesting, I just don't really explain it in this fic cuz I'm lazy XD) **

Sora-kun walked up to me, "Oh, really?" he looked over my shoulder. He shrugged, "I don't really see any kinda difference 'cept that they are a little more conservative."

I stuck out my tongue, "What would you know Oreo-kun? You're a boy!"

Sora-kun shrugged and walked away towards the window, I kind of felt guilt, earlier we had agreed on having him stay in my room when ever I went anywhere, to save me from seeming like I talk to myself or me getting surprised by him. So all he did all day other than talk to me was look out the window.

"Hey isn't your show 'Tatakai' on?" I asked turning on my TV. **(A/N notta real show!) **

Sora-kun smiled, "Un, it's a new episode tonight."

He sat contently in front of it as I turned on my laptop, got and signed on my instant message thing. I saw that sakura-chan was on. **(A/N I don't know wut the IM lingo is in JP so I'll just use the English way or my way lolz KairiPrincessof Heart, SakuraCardMistressChick, NaminéMemoryWitch05) **

Princessof Heart: Konnichiwa!

CardMistressChick: Oh hi Kai!

Princessof Heart: wut r u doin'?

CardMistressChick: Nuttin' u?

Princessof Heart: same lolz

**MemoryWitch05 has just signed on **

MemoryWitch05: HI! ...o…

Princessof Heart: Hey Nam!

CardMistressChick: Hey.

MemoryWitch05: Lalalala **(A/N that's wut I always say! Other than lolz.) **

CardMistressChick: So u got ur old sn back?

MemoryWitch05: yepz

Princessof Heart: kewl

CardMistressChick: u do realize sora's fav show is on rite?

Princessof Heart: ya…. T.T sniffle sniffle

CardMistressChick: sob sob no literally I have tears in my eyes for such a baka show

Princessof Heart: well it was a stupid show….

MemoryWitch05: wut show? >.

CardMistressChick: Tatakai it was about ogres.

MemoryWitch05: omg 0.o Wtf!

Princessof Heart: same thing I said when I first saw it, I was like 'wut the fuzzums?'

CardMistressChick: so nam wut r ya doin' tomorrow?

MemoryWitch05: dunno y?

CardMistressChick: wanna come over tomorrow?

MemoryWitch05: sure.

Princessof Heart: wo it seems like u two r getting along.

CardMistressChick: y wouldn't we? 0.0

MemoryWitch05: o.o - looks like a mouse lolz

Princessof Heart: Well saku u used to think nam was annoying.

CardMistressChick: no I didn't! >.

MemoryWitch05: saku u think I'm annoying? 0.o

CardMistressChick: No cuz Hikari here is lying.

Princessof Heart: no I'm not u said it urself…

CardMistressChick: w/e bye!

**CardMistressChick has just signed off **

Princessof Heart: Nam…

MemoryWitch05: ….

**MemoryWitch05 has just signed off. **

**There are no friends on right now. **

**- **

**Author's Corner: Ya well w/e yawnz lolz wellz I'm home now and I got to spell check yayz my trip was okay…. >. don't ask… **

**Lub ya's! **

**Tabbie**


	14. Forgiveness

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**Author's Corner: Well here I am once again. Doing another chapter, lately I've been in this friggin writing mood. 0.0 I dunno y. So here u go, enjoy!**

**♥ To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Last Chap's (Forgot about 'em XD)**

**Hurkydoesntknow: Nope notta fan of kylie only like that one song… and I as listening to it at the time I was writing… XD**

**Simplenclean92: THX**

**RuinsofTikal: Thx**

**Carbuncle: well sry about ur computer issues, 0o**

**Shukido-chan: Thx, and sora will be 'round for a lil bit don't worry.**

**LiLi-sama: Aww ur one of my fav author's too! ;3**

**Zarya: thx**

**Dragongirl920: thz**

**For this chap:**

**LiLi-sama: ya I got that word from u!**

**Carbuncle: thankiez!**

**Zarya: lolz thanx**

**Simplenclean92: heh updated.**

**RuinsofTikal: updated!**

**Dark otaku: hey I'll see ya on da forums!**

**KrystalGamer: lolz ya poor kairi has no friends lolz XD**

**Dragogirl920: justa read**

**Chapter Fourteen: Forgiveness**

**-**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

I was sitting on my window bench, just looking at the sky, it was dusk, and everything just seemed to be glowing. Tokyo tower was completely lit up along with the whole city, even Rainbow Bridge.

I didn't even bother to tell Sora-kun about what had happened. I know it wasn't a big deal, but it was the first time Sakura-chan was never mad at me, we had never had a fight over four years of friendship. I sighed.

"Usa-chan," I heard a voice.

I turned around, to see Sora-kun's eyes clouded with concern. I thought of him with Shigatsu again, which made me almost cry. Though he hadn't gone out with her since two years ago, he still talked to her. "Nani?" I asked.

Sora-kun blinked, "What's the matter, Kai-chan?"

I blushed when he called me that, he really never called me that, but everyone else did, but my heart always soared when he said it, there was just something about the way he says it. I shook my head and looked back out the window.

Sora-kun sighed, "Kairi-chan, please tell me what's the matter."

I took out my small red pigtails, "Sakura-chan is mad at me. That's all."

"That's all!" said Sora-kun sarcastically, "You and her have never been in a fight or have been mad each other EVER!"

I only shrugged.

"What is she mad at you for, Kairi-chan?" Sora-kun asked.

"Because I told Naminé-chan about what she had said about her last year, she claims that I'm lying." I said, with no emotion in my voice.

"Nani? You mean when she said that Naminé-chan was annoying?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hai," I said nodding. I tosseled my crimson hair, it was wavy now because of being in pigtails all day. (A/N they weren't in braids persay cuz she has short hair, but because on them being in her hair all day it kinda left a dent. . )

"Ah," Sora-kun said, "Maybe you should talk to Naminé-chan tomorrow." Sora-kun walked to the middle of my room. "If I was alive, I'd be able to help you."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Sumimasen, Sora-kun." I whispered.

Sora-kun had his arms behind his head at looked at me confused, "Nani?"

I sniffled, "I'm sorry you died, it was my fault! If I had moved you wouldn't of been crushed."

Sora-kun walked up to me, "No it isn't, I'd rather have me die than you okay." Sora-kun closed his eyes slowly, and turned away from me as if he was disappointed with something.

I just looked at him, I stood up, "Um, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed."

Sora-kun looked at me and nodded.

I sighed as I picked out my pajamas. I stopped at the door my hand on the handle, I turned to him, "Sora-kun?"

"Nani," he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you be with Shigatsu-san instead of me?" I asked, my dusk colored eyes clouded with pain.

Sora-kun looked at me, "Simply because I don't like her."

I froze, I nodded to him and walked out of the door.

-

_((.:Sora's POV:.))_

Kairi-chan had went to bed about an hour or so ago. I've just been watching her. She's real cute when she sleeps. The moonlight from her window that shined down on her seemed to make her glow.

"Kairi-chan," I whispered.

Luckily she didn't hear me, I sighed.

**.:Flashback:.**

_It was around the beginning of sixth grade, also the first year of middle school. I had only two classes with Kairi-chan. One, with my sister, three with Riku-kun, and two with Syaoran-kun. We all shared lunch together because all grades have their own separate times. _

_I was walking to my history class when I bumped into somebody, "Owie," I heard someone whimper. I looked down to see a girl from my history class, Shigatsu._

_I picked up her books, and held a hand out for her, she grabbed it saying thank you. I gave her, her books, "Gomen, Shigatsu-san." I apologized. _

"_No, it's okay," she said softly, she ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair, she smiled at me, and I blushed slightly. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the light. "Want to walk to class together?" she asked, a soft blush glowed on her small cheeks._

"_Un," I said nodding as we walked to class together._

_-_

_Within a couple of weeks I had a crush on her, and I was pretty sure she had a crush on me too . Oh course I still loved Kairi-chan, but I could never tell what her real feelings were. And also I would never be able to tell her that. So I decided to give a go with Shigatsu-chan. _(A/N Well Z- Not going to say his name! I mean I had myself right open to u! Grrr. What about sci. camp! And what do u do? Go out with Julia and April! t(T.Tt) Oh hi! Anywhoz yes Shigatsu let him call her chan as she gets to call him kun okayz!)

_So after school, when Sakura-chan and Kairi-chan had cheerleading tryouts I asked Shigatsu-chan to meet me at the park. _(A/N yes the one he and kairi almost kissed how mean is that? . )

_Though the funny thing was I didn't feel nervous at all, no butterflies in my stomach, just nothing. I leaned up against a tree I looked up to see it was the same one that Kairi-chan and me almost kissed under, I felt a pang of guilt. Did she even like me? Did she ever? She could've been caught in the moment._

"_Sora-kun!" I heard a voice call, I looked up Shigatsu-chan she was looking at me curiously. _

"_Konnichiwa," I said quietly._

_Shigatsu-chan rubbed one of her hazel eyes, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Sora-kun?" She looked at me giving me a cute smile. _

_I blushed slightly, not like I did when Kairi-chan smiled. "Um, I wanted to tell you that I like you." _

_Shigatsu-chan chan smiled widened as she blushed furiously, "Me too! I like you a lot Sora-kun!" _

_I smiled, "So will you go out with me, Shigatsu-chan?" _

"_Hai!" she said happily. She practically tackled me as she hugged me._

_-_

_Next day at school was interesting… I had invited Shigatsu-chan to eat lunch with me and the others. _

_Shigatsu-chan and I walked up to the table, everybody wa already there, I sat down next to Syaoran-kun, I was across from Kairi-chan as Shigatsu-chan was across from my sister, "Sora-kun, who's you're new friend?" asked Kairi-chan who was looking at Shigatsu-chan._

_I gave a fake smile, "This is my girlfriend, Shigatsu Aya, my girlfriend."_

_Kairi-chan and Sakura-chan's eyes widened, "As of when?" asked my twin sister._

_I looked down, "As of yesterday." Shigatsu-chan was just simply smiling. _

_Riku-kun, just looked at me as Syaoran-kun congratulated me. Kairi-chan stood up, she extended her hand out to my girlfriend, "Well Shigatsu-san it was very nice to meet you. But sorry to say I must leave, I forgot one of my books for my next class in my locker." _

_Shigatsu-chan smiled, "Nice to meet you too,…" she said trailing off not knowing her name._

"_Kairi," Usa-chan said._

"_Kairi-san," Shigatsu-chan said smiling as they let go of each other's hands. Kairi-chan walked pretty fast from the lunch area. Sakura-chan continued to 'talk' to my girlfriend as well as Riku and Syaoran-kun. _

(A/N Wow harsh… Never happened to me thank Gawd. But the guy I knew was still just as bad. Damn him)

**.:End of Flashback:.**

I sighed, I hated those days, and we had continued to go out for a month, just only a few days after Sakura-chan and my birthday, December second. (A/N I remember I had said their b-day was in that month correct day? Wait I made it the same as that ignorant fool I used to like oh well dammit)

Shigatsu-chan took it pretty hard but seemed to under stand, she knew I had feelings for Kairi-chan, and she still wanted to be friends which made me feel so much better about breaking up with her.

I looked at Kairi-chan again, I walked towards her, and leaned down to her face, and tried to kiss her, but then again, I went right through her, I sighed as I brought my face back up, "Aisheteru, Kairi-chan…"

**-**

**Next Day, Morning**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

I woke up to morning sun shining on my ivory face, I let my dusk colored eyes flutter open slowly, I saw Sora-kun standing in front of my window, arms crossed, just staring. He looked at me, "Ohayo,"

"Ohayo," I said with sleepily.

My eyes widened when it hit me, I had the strangest dream, I thought I heard, Sora-kun tell me that he loved me, I blushed. But the thing was, I only had liked him not full blown love him… (A/N No it wasn't a dream…. Just for sum of ya dense ppl lolz j/k)

Sora-kun looked at me funny, "Kairi-chan, are you feeling okay?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"N-nani? "Hai, why wouldn't I be?" I asked , bringing my covers closer to me, it always seemed like very morning that I was cold.

"You seem a little flushed that's all." He said shaking his head.

I smiled sheepishly, I knew he was referring to my blush, though he was too dense to know that it was actually blush, "Aww, is Oreo-kun worried about Usa-chan?" I said in a babyish cutesy-wutesy kind of voice.

Sora-kun just raised an eyebrow and shook his head chuckled. I giggled. "What's the matter?" I asked noticing how different he was acting.

He looked at me and shook his head, "Nothing, "

"Ah,"

_**Knock Knock**_

Someone was at my door, "Hai!"

My father, Katsuro, came in, his indigo eyes scanning my room, he turned his head a couple of times making what was left of his red hair move. "Otou-san, what ever is the matter?"

He looked at me, "I thought I heard you talking to someone,"

"Uhhh, Daddy are you losing your mind, who could I possibly be talking to?" I asked in English.

My father sighed walked up to me and ruffled my hair, "Well okay, sweetie, I must am be losing it of old age." He replied also in English.

"You're not _that _old," I said.

"Thanks for thinking so," he said as he kissed my head. "See you later," he told me as he walked out the door.

Sora-kun just seemed relieved when he left for some reason, Sora-kun never liked my father even though he never had even said anything. "Nani?" he asked looking at me, his electric blue orbs, showing so much wonder.

"Well I need to get dressed, so could you not look at me." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Sora-kun pouted, "Aww Kairi-chan, c'mon I died a virgin! Can't you let me see a little somethin' somethin'?"

I just looked at him I know he was kidding, or at least I hope he was, "No! You hentai!" I said giggling. **(A/N LiLi-sama I'm sure ur laughing at this… . )**

Sora-kun pouted and turned around which made me giggle even harder, "Arigatou."

I got dressed, in a baby pink tank top with a light yellow cami under it, with denim shorts that had a pink ribbon as a belt. I turned to Sora-kun who was still looking the other way, "So what do you think?" I said modeling my outfit.

"Oh why Usa-chan I've never seen you so sexy." Said Sora-kun laughing.

I laughed, "Oh stop it, you're flattering me."

We both laughed. "So, why don't you go to Naminé-chan's?" Sora-kun asked.

I bit my pinky nervously, "I dunno, she could be mad at me too."

Sora-kun looked at me, "Just go, If she is mad at you, you don't want her to stay that way do you?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "Okay, I'll go. Ja!" I said going out the door.

"Ja," he said smiling.

I ran down the stairs, "Okaa-san," I called as I went into the kitchen, "I'll be at Naminé-chan's,"

Okaa-san looked at me, "Kairi-chan, what about breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Okay, sweetie, have fun," she said waving.

"Un!" I said as I ran out the door.

I just ran to her street as much as fast my short legs could take me. I was finally in front of her house. I rang the doorbell, my Uncle Kenta answered it, "Oh Kairi how nice it is to see you." He greeted me in English.

"Hello, Uncle Kenta." I greeted smiling, "Is Naminé here?"

My uncle shook his head, his red hair bopping up and down, "Thanks!" I said heading up the stairs.

I knocked on my cousin's door, "Yes" she answered in English.

I opened the door, and closed it, Naminé looked at me and rolled her light angelic blue eyes. She was painting her light blue room clouds. All of her furniture had plastic covers on it.

"Naminé I'm sorry." I said.

"I know you are." She said still concentrating on her wall.

That surprised me. "Y-you are?" I asked.

She looked at me and slightly smiled, "Well yea, I mean everybody had to think of me as annoying last time I was here, that's when I didn't take my medication. And now I do, and I'm not as hyper as I was." **A/N yes she has ADD or w/e it is…)**

I didn't say anything and let her continue, she was wearing a pear of old torn up jeans with a large light denim button up, it had tons of paint spots on it, Naminé had always loved to do anything artistic, and she was good at it too. That's why Uncle Kenta and Aunt Annette were letting her paint her own room.

"I know Sakura had said that about me, and really it doesn't bother me, and I could see why she was denying that she said that. Because she didn't want to hurt my feelings." She looked at me and smiled sympathetically. "So I hope everything works out for you two."

"I'm sure it will," I said.

"She's probably going to be here soon," she looked back at her wall, "She's going to help me with painting," she looked at me, "While you're here wanna help?"

"Yeah I said," walking towards her.

"Great!" she said tossing me an over sized tee shirt, I put it on and picked up a brush.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Hai," said Naminé-chan reverting back to Japanese, she knew it was Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan walked in, she froze when she saw me, "Ohayo," I said.

She ignored me and picked up an over sized shirt and slipped it on, and also picked up a brush.

Sakura-chan talked to Naminé-chan a couple times, of course not saying one word to me. I sighed and put down my brush, "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry,"

Sakura-chan just shrugged.

Naminé-chan shook her head, "Sakura-chan, I know you thought I was annoying last time, _everybody _thought so, and it doesn't bother me anymore, just please make up with Kairi-chan."

Sakura-chan looked at me, "I accept you're apology." She said.

"So, friends?" I asked.

"Hai."

"Kami, arigatou." Said Naminé-chan we all laughed.

Sakura-chan's emerald orbs lit up, "Guess what!" she asked.

"Nani?" Naminé-chan and I asked.

"Yesterday we found out that Selphie-chan has a crush on Tidus-san, Yuna-chan's boyfriend!"

"Ohmigosh!" I said giggling.

And we gossiped throughout the day.

-

We had finally finished painting Naminé-chan's walls, the day was pretty fun. I was happy. I walked out of my cousin's house, stretching. I looked at the sky, it was already sunset, almost dinnertime! I started walking down the street.

Someone caught my eye, dirty blonde, hair and hazel eyes. It was Shigatsu-san! "Oh, Kairi-san," she said when she noticed me.

I had forgotten, that she lived on this street. I sighed, "Konnichiwa, Shigatsu-san."

"I just wanted to say, sorry about what had happened to Sora-kun," she said.

I was surprised, "Why are you apologizing? I mean you went out with him." I said.

"Yea, I know but that was over two years ago." She said rolling her eyes. "But he really cared for you, he used to always talk about you."

I blushed.

"Well I gotta go, maybe we'll see eachother around?" she said heading towards her house.

"Un, sure." I said waving.

I looked at her and smiled, I guess this was the day of forgiveness, my cousin and my bestfriend forgave me, and I forgave Shigatsu-san forever going out with Sora-kun.

**-**

**Author's Corner: FINALLY finished this long chapter. T.T I must say this is the best chapter I've done. I hope you enjoyed it too! Well leave lotsa loves and also: And if u think I still like that one guy, I don't it's a long story between him and me. Maybe sumday I'll let ya know wut happened. I like sum1 else… . And I hope the Shigatsu thing didn't make u mad or anything.**

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie**


	15. Being Asked Out by the Pokemon Nerd

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**Author's Corner: Well I hope u had enjoyed the last chapter. It was pretty long, eh? Well not really. And I can't guarantee this one will be that long…. Gomen ;;**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Zarya: OMFG! It was one friggin grammar mishap! Lolz j/k**

**Simplenclean92: Updated. T.T**

**Carbuncle: Thx.**

**RuinsofTikal: Lolz**

**LiLi-sama: 0.0 I'm sorry for lack of being screwed. Lolz (BTW, I'm going to make u the DJ for the dance in this fic )**

**Chapter Fifteen: Being Asked Out by The Pokémon Nerd**

-

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

I was happy that I had gotten Sakura-chan back as a friend. We had been friends for quite some time now I couldn't imagine us not friends. If Sora-kun would've lived, or if both of us lived maybe she could've been my sister-in-law, I laughed, like that would've ever happened, I bet that Sora-kun really did care for Shigatsu.

Don't get me wrong, I almost forgave her, but I still can't help but feel jealous. She was much more prettier than me, her tan complexion, dirty blonde hair, and those dazzling hazel eyes. I shook my head, no wonder Sora-kun had like her. "Sora-kun…" I murmured out loud.

"Un." He answered looking at me from the window.

I wasn't supposed to say that out load, I mentally slapped myself. "How do I look?" I asked, _'Nice save, baka!' _You see I was only getting ready for school.

Sora-kun just looked at me. "Um, nice?"

"Arigatou!" I said cheesily.

I brushed my red hair before turning back to Sora-kun, "Well I'm off!"

"Bye!" he said waving.

I giggled, and walked out of the door, it was starting to get hot so we were allowed to wear our short sleeve uniforms. I put on by brown loafers and went to the kitchen, my parents and sister were still eating breakfast, and Yuffie-chan was lucky because she got to go to school later. "See ya!"

"Bye!" the all said.

I walked out the door, heading to the corner where I knew, Sakura-chan and Naminé-chan would be waiting. I saw them, they were also wearing their short sleeve uniforms, Saku-chan had put her hai in pigtails and wore her black Mary janes, and Nam-chan had her blonde hair up in a bun she was wearing sneakers.

"Ohayo!" I said running up to them.

"Ohayo" they said cheerfully in unison.

We stated walking down the street, "Today's the say to sign up for auditions for the school dance." Sakura-chan piped up.

"Oh how cool!" squealed Nam-chan.

Sakura-chan looked at me, "Maybe you should sign up, Kai-chan, Sora-kun had once told me that your singing voice is suteki!"

I looked at my friend in horror. "How in the world, did Sora-kun hear me sing! And when had he told you this, Sakura-chan!"

She tapped her chin, "I believe about a year ago,"

"N-nani!" I sighed, moving my bangs from my face. "Maybe,"

Naminé-chan squealed with joy, "Maybe my cousin gets to sing! WAI!"

Saku-chan and I only shook our heads.

**-**

**School Time**

I walked out of the building; the school allowed us a little bit of a break once in a blue moon. Something had caught my eye; there was a crowd of people surrounding a huge desk. I walked over to the group, "Gomen, what's this for," I asked someone.

A boy turned to me; it was Axel-san, one of the few remaining Pokémon fans around. He was really kind of nerdy, bright red hair that was never combed; coke bottle glasses hid his aquatic eyes. "Salutations, Kairi-san."

"Konnichiwa," I said politely.

"This overly large gathering of people is the sign up for the auditions for the singing three songs at the dance." Said Axel-san adjusting his glasses so the wouldn't slip off his slender nose.

"Oh!" I said, "Well then, I guess I'm in the right place then!" I said, smoothing my navy blue skirt.

Axel-san breathed in deeply, "So you're going to try out Kairi-san?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I bet you have a beautiful voice Kairi-san!" the red haired boy exclaimed.

I smiled, "Arigatou."

"Kairi-san," Axel-san said my name blushing.

"Hai?"

"Will you go with me to the dance?" he asked, slowly.

I froze, "Oh, Axel-san, it's ever so sweet of you for asking. But, I'm really in no condition to go out with anyone, right now, sorry."

Axel-san smiled, "I understand, it's okay."

I nodded, "I know someone who might be interested."

His face lit up with happiness, "Who?" he asked.

I pointed to a girl named Larxene-san, "Her, Larxene-san." She had blonde hair that was slicked back with grease and gel but she had two strands in the front, which looked like antennas. She was often called an ant; her feelings were always being stepped over. She had a major allergy problem, which made her sound nasally.

Axel-san seemed to be in awe and walked over to her, as for me I walked over to the desk, and signed my name up.

**-**

**Author's Corner: Sorry for short chap. Well I'd sat about eight more chappies, (it could be more)(u guys honestly didn't think this fic would last forever). Dunno yet, cuz I'm starting to get writers block, and this is like starting to turn into a sitcom type thing. I hope ur happy that I had added Axel and Larxene XD NERDS! Lolz**

**Lub ya's! ♥**

**Tabbie**

**Next Chapter: Go Sakura! and Kairi's Audition**


	16. Go Sakura & Kairi's Audition

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers (GAWD I've lost so many! I'm sad plz come back!):**

**Carbuncle: Yea, I just wanted to put sum nerds in here so I just used axel and Larxene XD**

**LiLi-sama: 0.0 glad u approve lolz**

**Dark otaku: glad ya think so**

**TOWSroxxorz: No, actually I'm not even Japanese o.o wish I was. Lolz but thx.**

**KrystalGamer: U either may hate the ending or like it or maybe even both….**

**Chapter Sixteen: Go Sakura and Kairi's Audition**

**-**

_((.:Sora's POV:.)) _

Kairi-chan had told me that she had signed up to audition for singing at the upcoming dance. I was happy for her. Except she wasn't too happy at me… I guess a few years ago I had 'just happened' to hear her sing.

**.:Flashback:.**

_I was twelve, and I was still trying to impress Kairi-chan. I wasn't so sure if she still like Riku-kun or not. I had broken up with Shigatsu-chan about four months ago. **(A/N BTW it's April after Kairi's birthday, which is April 10) **_

_I had been practicing my English and working out. Why work out? Well Riku is ver, very fit, lots of muscles and all. I felt kind of scrawny compared to him. _

_I was currently walking on the street Kairi-chan lived on. I stopped in front of her house. I was white, with a red roof, like most the houses here. I sighed. "Kairi-chan," _

_I walked over to the gate that let you into the back yard. Luckily no one was outside. I walked to where Kairi-chan's window would be, and I hopped on the tree that was near it. I climbed to the branch that I usually sat on. **(A/N yes he did this often)**_

Kairi-chan was dancing around in her room all carefree like, like the wind. She was singing also. Since her window was slightly open I could hear her. She was singing 'Yura Yura'. Her voice was as sweet as honey. She had all the right pitches and everything.  
**Song: Yura Yura ****Artist: Every Little Thing ****Album: I dunno I guess on the 1st movie Inuyasha OST **

_Awai sora ga utsushita_

_Omoi ga kezu me ni tonde kita houseki_

_Hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga madarete yuku_

_Kemuri no naka sagashimotomete koi no ANTENA_

_Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete_

_Hikari o sashita_

_Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o_

_Yura yura oyoideku_

_Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni_

_Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki_

_Jareru ka no you ni warau kimi no manazashi ni tokimeki o oboeta yo_

_Kimi ni deaeta koto wa heibonna boku no nani yori mo mirai de_

_Kusatte ita nurui kisetsu ni yokotawari_

_Sabotte ita ukemi darake no seikastu ja_

_Nani ma kawaranai_

_Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o_

_Yura yura oyoideku_

_Kono omoi itoshii kimi no moto e_

_Toumeina boku ni umarekawaru kiseki_

_Kemuri no naka sagashimotomete koi no ANTENA_

_Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete_

_Hikari o sashita_

_Sore demo kitto_

_Fuan ya kanashimi o kesayashinai keredo_

_Semayoi nagara mo aoi hoshi o_

_Yura yura oyoideku_

_Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni_

_Jiyuu sae moto asobu gurai no kiseki_

**:.End of Flashback:.**

**-**

I slightly smiled, though I didn't tell her that's how I had heard her sing. I looked at her she was putting her bangs in a clip thingamajig so they wouldn't get in her eyes. She was already in her uniform.

Kairi-chan turned to me, and smiled and went back to work more on her hair. She seemed to be humming to her self. And then she looked back at me again, "Sora-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"What song do you think I should sing?" she asked.

I smirked, "Yura Yura."

Kairi-chan raised her eyebrows and thought for a second, "Hmm, okay!"

I smiled as she walked out the door.

**-**

**At School Lunch**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

I was carrying my lunch and was heading to the table I usually sat at until I felt my self being pulled behind a tree. "Eeep!"

I looked to see Syaoran-kun. "Nani?" I asked irritated.

Syaoran-kun looked me with his dark amber eyes begging. "Kairi-chan you need to help me!"

"N-nani?" I asked looking at him all confuzzled like.

"I wanna ask Sakura-chan to the dance."

I looked at him with a sly smile. "Oh, so you _do _like her!"

"Hai, I do Kai-chan, just please help me!" he begged.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Arigatou!" Syaoran-kun said patting my shoulder, "Um, how do you think Sakura-chan feels about me."

I blinked, what was I to do, Sakura-chan made me swear never to tell anyone of about how much she cared about Syaoran-kun, and Syaoran-kun is begging me to help him. A little idea popped into my head, " Hmm, I dunno, it _seems _like she might have a bit of a crush crush on you." **(A/N no mistake there, it's crush crush, not just one crush okay?) **

"Really?" asked Syaoran-kun with puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed. "Like I said I dunno."

Syaoran-kun scratched his head, "How do you think I should ask her?"

I smiled at him, "Just be yourself, and just say what you mean, I'm sure she'll accept." I told him cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, I'm sure."

"You really think so?"

"Mmm hmm, I do think so."

"Are you positive?"

"YES, I'M POSSITIVE! NOW PLEASE STOP AND LEMME EAT MEH LUNCH!" I growled.

Syaoran-kun agreed in fear he probably thought I was going to bite his head off or something, as we walked together to lunch.

I sat down next to Sakura-chan who was also sitting next to my cousin Naminé-chan. Sytaoran-kun sat bey Riku-kun which was across from Sakura-chan. **(A/N sorry if that confuzzled u T.T)**

"So what to you guys so long?" asked Saku-chan.

I gave a smile, I just needed to get something from my locker and I ran into Syaoran-kun."

"Un," said Syaoran-kun in agreement.

"Okay."

"So, Kairi-chan," said Riku-kun.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

Riku-smiled at me, "I hear your auditioning to sing for the dance."

"Yep." I said eating my riceball.

Riku-kun nodded, "So that means your probably not going with anyone to the dance?"

I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno."

Naminé-chan pouted. "I don't have anyone to take me."

"Why don't I just take both of you," My cousin and I both looked at him, "I mean Kairi-chan probably is going to be singing and Naminé-chan doesn't have a date so why not?"

"Hai!" said Naminé-chan happily, she also had a hint of blush glowing on her ivory face.

I shrugged, "Okay, fine by me. And why are you so sure that I'm going to be singing?" I asked Riku-kun.

"Hehehe," Riku-kun laughed nervously, "Well just like sora-kun I heard you sing too!"

"NANI?" I practically screamed. I threw a chopstick at his silver head.

"Ow," said Riku-kun rubbing his head.

"Serves you right, what did you and Sora-kun do? Stalk me?" I asked, drinking my bottle of water.

"Heh,"

**-**

**In the Audition Line**

I was standing in a HUGE line, just waiting to be auditioned. "Here, I am in a big line after school, just to sing." I grumbled. 

I stood on my tippy toes to see how many people were in front of me, 24 people in front of me. _'Oh how oh so wonderful!' _I thought sarcastically.

I could hear the person singing right now, my eye twitched a bit, it was Minako-san. She was squeaking a bit. I slightly groaned. One of the things I didn't like lines. _'My feet hurt!' _I complained in my head.

**-**

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later**

"Hikari Kari!" The judge called.

'_Finally!' _I walked up to the judge.

"What song will you be singing for us?" asked the judge, it was the music teacher, Izumi-sensei.

"Yura Yura." I said.

I heard some people snicker, I heard things like, 'Oh that song is old.' Or like, 'Inuyasha freak!'. I bit my lip. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Okay," said the Izumi-sensei said as she jotted a couple things on a clipboard. "Do you have a CD with you or is this just you."

I mentally kicked my self. _'We were allowed to bring the CD with us?' _"Um, no. Just me."

"Un. Alright you may start." Said the teacher.

I took a deep breath and started singing my heart out, focusing on the one thing that made me happy, Sora-kun.

**Song: Yura Yura ****Artist: Every Little Thing ****Album: I dunno I guess on the 1st movie Inuyasha OST **

_Awai sora ga utsushita_

_Omoi ga kezu me ni tonde kita houseki_

_Hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga madarete yuku_

_Kemuri no naka sagashimotomete koi no ANTENA_

_Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete_

_Hikari o sashita_

_Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o_

_Yura yura oyoideku_

_Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni_

_Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki_

_Jareru ka no you ni warau kimi no manazashi ni tokimeki o oboeta yo_

_Kimi ni deaeta koto wa heibonna boku no nani yori mo mirai de_

_Kusatte ita nurui kisetsu ni yokotawari_

_Sabotte ita ukemi darake no seikastu ja_

_Nani ma kawaranai_

_Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o_

_Yura yura oyoideku_

_Kono omoi itoshii kimi no moto e_

_Toumeina boku ni umarekawaru kiseki_

_Kemuri no naka sagashimotomete koi no ANTENA_

_Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete_

_Hikari o sashita_

_Sore demo kitto_

_Fuan ya kanashimi o kesayashinai keredo_

_Semayoi nagara mo aoi hoshi o_

_Yura yura oyoideku_

_Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni_

Jiyuu sae moto asobu gurai no kiseki I finally finished. I took a couple of breaths. I noticed that everybody was staring at me, and no one was talking. Was I that bad? I bit my lip. Izumi-sensei smiled. And everybody started clapping. I blushed. "Arigatou," I said quietly. I bowed. 

"Well, Hikari-san good job, you are dismissed."

I nodded and walked towards the exit where I saw Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. I was surprised; I thought they had gone home. I walked up to them. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we wanted to hear you sing, which by the way you did a fabulous job at!" I smiled, as did Sakura. "And I wanted to tell you that Syaoran-kun asked me to the dance!"

I looked at Syaoran-kun who seemed to be blushing still. "That's great!"

"Un!"

"Go Sakura-chan!"

**-**

**Author's Corner: This chapter was BLEH! I friggin hate writer's block. And about another seven chapters folks Sorry! And Ur prolly wondering why Kairi's all prissy today well I dunno why either, it's eith that, a. I've been reading too much of Lili-sama's fic or b. it's Kairi's time of the month. U decide kk. **

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie**


	17. Riku's Place

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**Author's Corner: Yep lost about nine of my reviewers yep it sux.**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers (GAWD I've lost so many! I'm sad plz come back!):**

**Carbuncle: Thx, maybe we should talk on aim again!**

**Simplenclean92: heh everybody ,likes the author's note lolz.**

**Zarya: I mean I used to get 15 reviews each chap now I only get 6…. I've lost a lot of ppl prolly cuz of lack of updating.**

**LiLi-sama: Yes I agree she MUST be an April girl! No I haven't read the 6th book yet. I have I but I'm too lazy XD!**

**RuinsofTikal: Updated!**

**Dragongirl920: writers block icky.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Riku's Place**

-

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

Well it had been three days since the auditions making it, Friday, it was announced yesterday that I was to be singing at the dance, everyone was happy for me. To me it really didn't matter much. I was fixing my hair, right now; it was always so fickle in the morning. "URG!" I cried. I tried to keep my bangs flat but they didn't want to.

"Now, what's wrong?" asked Sora-kun.

"Just my hair." I replied plainly.

"Oh, okay."

I rolled my eyes; he acted like it was nothing new, which it wasn't. I took a blue head band from one of my drawers and slipped it onto my head. "Yay!"

Sora-kun shook his head at me, "You should've thought of that before."

I glared at him, "Shut up," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed. "Don't you have to got to school?"

I gasped as I looked at the clock, "Eek! I need to go, NOW!" I ran out the door without saying goodbye to Sora-kun.

I ran out the door and to the corner where I usually met Sakura-chan and Naminé-chan, I noticed they were already gone. "Oh no," I ran faster. "I cannot break my attendance record."

I got to my school three minutes later. I quickly got my books from my locker and rushed to my first class.

**-**

**At Lunch**

Luckily I had gotten to school on time. Which means I still have a perfect attendance! I was till very so happy about that. I was starting to walk to the lunch area with Riku-kun. Then I had realized something, "Oh no,"

"Nani?" asked Riku-kun looking at me.

I gulped, "I was in such a rush this morning, that I had forgotten about my lunch, and I didn't even eat any breakfast."

Riku-kun handed me a blue little sack. "Here, have mine Kai-chan."

I blushed a tad bit, "But Riku-kun this is yours,"

"It's fine I'm not that hungry anyway, I had a big breakfast," he said smiling at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertain.

"Yea, I'm sure." He said patting my head.

I smiled, I looked at him, he was at least like five inches taller than me, and his platinum hair went a little past his strong shoulders. His aquatic eyes usually showed no emotion, he was just usually cool and collected, that's probably why he was always so cool to be around.

Riku-kun and I sat on the other side of the table of Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, and Naminé-chan. **(A/N U can prolly guess in which order they are sitting in) **

I started to eat the lunch Riku-kun had given me. It was a rice ball with some pocky. I was happy that I got to eat something good! "Riku-kun, arigatou!" I said with some of the rice ball in my mouth.

Riku-kun laughed at me.

I smiled.

"So, why are you eating Riku-kun's lunch?" asked my cousin, her light blue angelic eyes were burning with curiosity.

"Oh," I said putting down my chopsticks. "I had forgotten my lunch since I was in such a rush this morning. And Riku-kun said he had had a big breakfast and gave his lunch to me, that's all." I said.

"Oh," said Naminé-chan looking a little jealous. I felt a pang of guilt. I knew how much she had liked, Riku-kun.

Saku-chan smiled, "Oh, that was nice of you Riku-kun."

"Un," said Syaoran-kun nodding in agreement.

Riku-kun smiled. Then he looked at me, "Kairi-chan,"

"Hmm?" I asked putting some pocky in my mouth.

""You want to come over to my place after school?" he asked me.

I looked at Nam-cha, she looked a little hurt, "Well that would be a good idea, Syaoran-kun, Naminé-chan and I were going to go roller skating." Said Sakura-chan.

"Oh, um, okay." I said feeling like I had no other choice.

"Cool, thanks Kairi-chan."

"Hehe, don't mention it."

**-**

**After School**

Riku-kun had met me at my locker. "Hey," he said casually.

"Hey."

"Finally Friday!" he said smiling.

"Yep." I said agreeing.

We were now walking to his house, in pregnant silence. That was all right with me; I really didn't have much to talk about anyway. I tucked some of my loose crimson hair behind my unpierced ear. I was uberly afraid of needles or anything super pointy. So I decided to not pierce my ears like Sakura-chan, Yuffie-chan and Naminé-chan have had.

"So," started Riku-kun breaking the silence. "Did you hear that Selphie chan has a crush on Yuna-chan's boyfriend?"

"Hai, I think it's kinda kawaii." I said giving a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I guess, I do kind of feel sorry for Tidus-san." Said Riku-kun laughing.

"Un," I giggled, "I guess she glomps him?"

"Oh really?" he laughed even harder.

"Ya, I feel sorry for Yuna-chan. She must not like sharing her boyfriend."

"No, she probably doesn't." said Riku-kun smoothing the back of his hair.

I smiled. It had been awhile since I had actually hung out with Riku-kun. It was kind of nice I guess. I had missed out on a lot of things lately. I sighed as I looked up to the sky; it was such a beautiful warm day. "Suteki," I said to myself.

All of a sudden, I was falling I closed my eyes waiting for the hard impact of the concrete, but instead I felt strong arms. I looked to see Riku-kun caught me before I completely tripped. It reminded me of when I had gotten a little crush on Riku-kun.

**.:Flashback:.**

_It was in December, it was also snowing. I was in the sixth grade, which was cool. The only thing I hated at this point was that Sora-kun was going out with Shigatsu-san. She was so lucky. _

_I sighed. It was cold. Jealous. Sad. And pretty lonely. I looked up at the sky, it was beautiful. "Suteki," I said to myself. And all of a sudden I was falling. I closed my eyes waiting for the hard impact of the concrete, but instead I felt strong arms. I looked to see Riku-kun caught me before I completely tripped. _

_I looked at him and blushed. He his eyes shown so much concern. His cheeks were rosy because of how cold it was. "Arigatou." I murmured. He looked so cute. _

**.:End of Flashback:. **

"Arigatou." I said standing back up.

"You okay" he asked me.

"Un," I said nodding my head we walked the rest of the way to his apartment. **(A/N yes he live in an apartment, his mom is single…) **

**-**

We walked into his apartment, which he lived in with his mother. All the lights were off. "Hmm." Hummed Riku-kun.

"Nani?" I asked him.

"I wonder where Okaa-san is," said Riku-kun walking to the kitchen area. I followed him. He walked over to his refrigerator And he picked up a note that had been put there.

_Riku,_

_Jii-chan is sick again. So I'm at his place. I'm sorry I'm not there to make you dinner. I hope you can manage._

_Love,_

_Mama_

I looked at Riku-kun. "What's wrong?"

Riku-kun shook his head. Jii-chan is sick again, Okaa-san is taking care of him so I'm alone tonight."

Oh, dear." I sighed. "You want me to stay with you for dinner?" I asked.

Riku-kun shook his head, "You don't have to."

"I want to. Plus you're a terrible cook and I don't want you by yourself." I said giving him a sweet smile.

"Hey!" Riku-kun whined.

I giggled, "Just lemme call Okaa-san." I got my cell and called my home.

"_Moshi Moshi?" _It was my sister, Yuffie-chan.

"Yuf-chan, it's Kairi-chan, I'm going to eat dinner at Riku-kun's. Could you let Okaa-san know?" I asked.

"_Shua,"_

"Arigatou! But could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"_Un,"_

"Could you go in my room and say I'm at Riku-kun's, please don't ask." I said.

"_Um, okay.,"_

"Arigatou! Ja!"

_Ja."_

I turned off my phone. I looked at Riku-kun. "You got any Italian food?" I asked. Italian food was my specialty you see, my dad had taught me how to make it, and in fact I thought it tasted better than Japanese food.

Riku-kun gave me a blank stare "I think so. But I think we just have pasta and sauce."

I smiled, "That's okay, that'll work."

**-**

I put two plates onto the table. Riku-kun sat on one side as I sat on the other. "I hope you like it." I said.

"I'm pretty sure I will." Replied Riku-kun.

We took a couple of bites of the food I made. "Mmm," Riku-kun took a few more bites, "This is wonderful, Kairi-chan. I didn't know you could cook so well."

"Arigatou." I smiled.

**-**

**Author's Corner: No! This isn't going to wind up being a RikuxKairi fic. I promise you. I just decided to add a lil more Riku to make some of you Riku fan girls happy –coughLili-samacough- lolz hehe Hehehe well getting closer to the end. Now, to work on the next chapter.**

**Lub ya's!** 

**Tabbie**

**Next Chapter: Going on a Dress Hunt **


	18. Going on a Dress Hunt

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**Author's Corner: Well here you go, chapter eighteen. Damn, cannot believe eighteen chapters…**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Simplenclean92: Well Sora had to know where she was didn't he? Lolz**

**Inu-Kagome Fan: OMFG! Ur back, Tabbie is happy! Yes, ur prize is that I updated. Lolz**

**Zarya: Well I respect Riku, I don't totally necessarily like him I just respect him, and so I didn't want to take his charming personality away. He really is sweet and I would never put him as an $$ like u said.**

**RuinsofTikal: Well the end of this fic is almost near so, u get to see wut happens…**

**LiLi-sama: Sorry LiLi Naminé will be wit Riku…. But I got something in mind for u at the dance, which does involve Riku!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Going on a Dress Hunt**

**-**

_((.:Sora's POV:.))_

The sun was about to rise. Kairi-chan was still asleep. She had came home kind of late last night. I of course was lonely, so I kept myself occupied by going into the living room and watching whatever Kairi-chan's father watched. I sighed. Riku-kun had walked Kairi-chan home last night. I would've done the same; I wouldn't want her walking all by herself at night, where she could get kidnapped.

Riku-kun was lucky; he got to eat some of Kairi-chan's Italian, which was amazing! I had had it once. I was about seven months ago.

**.:Flashback:.**

_I saw Kairi-chan at her locker. She didn't look too happy. I walked up to her, "Kairi-chan." I said._

"_Nani?"_

"_What's wrong?" I asked. _

_She sighed, "Okaa-san is out to help a friend of hers, Otou-san is on a business trip to Hong Kong and Yuf-chan is with Tifa-san." _

"_Oh," I said nodding my head in understandment. "Do you want me to go home with you?" _

_Kairi-chan looked at me her cheeks were glowing, "Uh, um, you don't have to." _

"_It's fine I don't want you to be lonely." I said giving her my trademark grin. _

_Um, okay," she said quietly. _

_-_

_When we got to Kairi-chan's house she quickly rushed everywhere straitening up anything she thought that looked dirty. All I could do was stand and blink. "Uh… Kairi-chan?" I called._

_She stopped and looked at me, "Nani?" _

"_You can stop now." I said running a hand through my spiky locks. _

"_Heh," she stopped what she was doing and walked up to me. _

"_You wanna watch TV, Usa-chan." I suggested._

"_Hai," she said, "My room or the living room?" she asked._

"_Uh, how about yours," I said blushing. _

"_Okay." We walked up the stairs up to her room. And we plopped down together down in front of her TV. _

_-_

"_Want me to make some dinner?" Kairi-chan asked me. _

_I nodded, "I'll help." I said getting up with her. _

"_You don't need to, plus I'm going to make my specialty." She said with a sweet smile on her face._

"_What's that?"_

"_Italian," _

_I smiled, "Mmm, sounds good." _

_She giggled and walked out. _

_-_

_Kairi-chan called me down. I walked down the stairs my hands behind my head. I sniffed a bit, the house smelled really well. That was a good sign. "Smells good." I said._

"_Arigatou," she was wearing a pink apron around her waist, she looked cute. Kairi-chan put two plates on the table. It was Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Looked good to me. I sat down on one side as she sat on the other. I took a bite._

_Kairi-chan looked at me, "Do you like it?" she asked._

_I nodded my head shoving some more spaghetti into my mouth._

_Kairi-chan giggled at me as I gave her a spaghetti filled smile…_

**.:End of Flashback:.**

I looked at Kairi-chan, she looked so innocent. I smiled when I saw a bit of drool coming from one of the corners of her mouth.

Though I did feel kind of jealous when I had found out the Kairi-chan was eating dinner with Riku-kun. Did she still like him? I knew for a fact that Riku-kun cared for her dearly. I sighed. Would I ever know if Kairi-chan cared for me?

I noticed that she was starting to stir so I went to my spot by the window. Kairi-chan slowly sat up and rubbed her dusk colored eyes, "Ohayo," she called.

"Ohayo," I replied quietly not evening looking at her.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She got out of bed and went to her nightstand and took out a red book, which was my journal… I was curious to why she had it. And did she read it?

I freaked out a bit but I decided not to say anything, I was just curios of what she was going to do with my journal. All she did thank Kami was just look at the cover and put it away. Kairi-chan stretched, and made her bed real quick.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked walking up to me.

I shook my head, "Um, nothing." I lied, I was still upset, and maybe she does like Riku-kun. _'Though it really shouldn't matter… Im dead.' _

Kairi-chan's expression softened a bit, "Oh,"

I sighed, and turned to her, "We didn't really talk much last night, what happened?"

Kairi-chan smiled slightly, "Well Riku-kun's mother wasn't home so I offered him for me to make dinner, that's all." She said.

I nodded.

Kairi-chan yawned, and moved to her vanity set and brushed her auburn hair. She was humming happily. She also had a dreamy smile planted onto her ivory soft face.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you so happy about?"

Kairi-chan looked back at me and gave a tender smile, which would've made me blush if I were still alive, "Sakura-chan, Naminé-chan and I are going dress shopping today, that's all."

I looked at her, "So, whom are you going with?"

"Riku-kun, but he's going with both Nam-chan and I so, he'll be with her mostly because I'll be singing…"

"Oh,"

Kairi-chan looked at me and blushed, "Could you, uh, turn around, cuz I need to…"

I nodded and turned around.

-

"Okay!" I turned around to see Kairi-chan in a purple tee in a light green mini-skirt. She had a black headband on her head to hold her bangs from her face. "Nani?" she asked me tilting her head to the left.

I shook my head, "Nothing,"

"Hmm," I heard her hum. "Hey," she said I looked up at her, "Do you wanna help me pick my dress out?" she asked.

I was surprised by this, we had agreed for me to stay in her room at all times to save her from embarrassment by seeming like she was talking to herself. "You sure?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Okay,"

"Yay, Arigatou, Oreo-kun!" she squealed.

-

**At The Isamu Household**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

Sakura-chan's father, Isamu Cloud-san was going to take us to the mall. Sakura-chan, Naminé-chan and I were al just sitting on Saku-chan's fluffy pink bed. Sora-kun was over in a corner just keeping an eye on us.

"So…" started Sakura-chan, "What kinda dresses are in your guy's mind?"

"I dunno," I replied.

"Anything that'll impress Riku-kun!" said a determined Naminé-chan.

Sora-kun gave me a confused look, I just shook my head. "Ugh!" I moaned, "You're STILL on that Riku-kun kick!"

Sakura-chan blinked, "You mean she's BEEN like that!"

I nodded as Naminé-chan pouted.

We all laughed, then I thought about it for a moment, _'Maybe... Hmm. Riku-kun and Naminé-chan do kinda look good together.' _I smiled at my thought.

"So what's wrong if I'm uberly obsessed over a silver headed hottie?" ranted my cousin.

Sakura-chan exchanged the 'What the fuzzums of Billy bob Joe sora-kun's death of king Abraham is her friggin deal' type of look.

I looked over to Sora-kun who was just staring Naminé-chan like she was a freak of nature, I couldn't blame him, my cousin Nam-chan was very well shall I say, bizarre.

"Sakura-chan, Kairi-chan and Naminé-chan, Otou-san says it's time to go!" called out Sakura-chan's older sister, Yuna-chan.

"Hai!" we all said. We left out of Saku-chan's room, Sora-kun following me.

-

We were all sitting in the back of the Isamu's family van. Sora-kun was just kind of hanging around not sitting because he really couldn't.

Sakura-chan, Naminé-chan and I really didn't say anything to eachother; we were just kind of listening to Isamu-san arguing about Sephiroth's empire that was against Isamu-san's.

-

Isamu-san dropped us off at the mall. Sakura-chan looked at me and my cousin, "So," she started, "Shoes, dresses, or jewelry, first?"

We all looked at eachother, "Dresses!" we all squealed in unison.

I could hear Sora-kun groan about our girlish behavior. Sakura-chan froze, "Nani?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I could've sworn I heard Sora-kun groan."

Naminé-chan looked at her, as did I but mine was more nervous looking, "Uh, Sakura-chan, how could that be possible? Sora-kun is not exactly with us…"

Sakura-chan's expression saddened, "Yea, I know…"

There was a moment of silence, Sora-kun was just looking at us, with guilt, and I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him.

"Okay!" said Naminé-chan breaking the silence. "So should we head pick our fairy tale worthy dresses now, or what?"

"Un," I said nodding as we headed for a dress store.

-

Sakura-chan, Naminé-chan and I got to the store which thought had the nicest looking dresses. Sakura-chan went to the section where most of the pink dresses were kept as Naminé-chan went to the section where most of the blue dresses were kept. As for Sora-kun and I we went to the section where most of the purple dresses were kept.

The three of us, Sakura-chan, Naminé-chan and I all liked the color white, but we preferred, pink, blue or purple.

I looked around the purple section; so far there wasn't anything that just stood out to my liking. There was this once dark purple sequined dress that had purple feathers on the bottom, "Uck," I said sticking my tongue out.

Sora-kun walked up to me, "See anything you like yet?" he asked tenderly, I shook my head. "Didn't think so," he walked away to look some more.

Naminé-chan quickly walked up to me, "Kairi!" she said in English.

"What?" I asked her, I didn't even give her glance since I was still browsing through a rack of purple dresses.

"Look at this Kai." She said holding up something blue and sparkling.

I looked at what she had to show me, I almost gasped it was beautiful! "Oh my gosh, Naminé." I said. It was a sleeveless light blue dress, which almost completely matched with her angelic eyes. It was a v-neck that would probably show a little bit of her cleavage. It also had a clear thin layer of sparkly material over it to give it a fairy dust-Cinderella affect to it.

"Isn't it pretty, Kairi?" she asked.

"Why, why yes it is Naminé. In fact it's more than pretty, it's beautiful." I gave her a sweet smile.

My cousin looked at me, "Have you picked a dress yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Oh." She said, looking over to the section of where Sakura would be, "Well I'm going to check on Sakura, we're not going to try on the dresses until all of us decided on the ones we like, okay?"

"Okay." I said with a nod.

I looked back to the rack I had been looking at earlier, still nothing, turned around to see Sora-kun, I blinked. He had this huge goofy grin on his face, "I think I found something."

I nodded as I followed him; he took me to this section where this elegant dress hung. "Suteki…" I whispered.

Sora-kun smiled at me, "Un, isn't it?"

I could only nod, I was afraid if I opened my mouth that drool might fall out like Niagara Falls. I looked at the dress it was a strapless dress. The top half was a kind of silver-purple color, while the bottom part was lavender and it flowed out like a princesses'. I gasped. It was just breath taking.

Sora-kun walked up close to me, where if he was alive he could almost touch me, "It reminded me of your eyes," he whispered.

I just looked at him; he had this tender look on him. It was really adorable. I blushed, I was as red as cherry!

I looked to see if the dress was my size, and lucky me it was. I quickly rushed to where Sakura-chan and Nam-chan would be. Thankfully Sakura-chan had picked out her dress too. The three of us practically ran into the dressing room.

-

All three of us walked out of our dressing rooms at the same time. When we each saw eachother, we gasped we all looked stunning. Sakura-chan's was a very light pink. It was a spaghetti-strap that held to her curves perfectly. The dress flowed out and it also had kawaii ruffles.

Nam-chan had the one dress she had showed me earlier on, it looked amazing on her! It held to her pretty tightly, and it was a little revealing but nonetheless perfect. It didn't really flow out really but it was still princess worthy.

And me? Well Naminé-chan and Saku-chan just stared at me. "Kairi-chan look in the mirror!" Ordered Saku-chan.

I turned around to the mirror, and I gasped. The dress looked stunning on me. It held tight but not too tight at the top half, and it showed a bit of my cleavage. And the bottom just flowed gracefully out. This was definition of a fairy princess moment.

I turned to my friends and Sora-kun, he was smiling at me, with a look I never seen him ever do, it was tender, sweet, lovingly… I blushed. "What do you guys think?" I asked.

"Kairi-chan, if I didn't know you, I'd think you were a princess." Sakura-chan told me.

"Mmm hmm," said Naminé-chan agreeing.

Sora-kun didn't take his electric blue orbs off me, "You look lovely, Kai-chan."

I blushed; it was very rare that he'd call me that.

**-**

**Author's Corner: I liked this chap. I'm happy with it, a lil SK fluff in it… And only about four more chapters… Next chapter is the dance and LiLi-sama make her appearance. Go LiLi! And if u'd like to see the girls dresses her: (u'll have to take out the spaces) h t t p / I m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 2 4 1 / D I v I n e R o s e K e e p e r / t r I o d r e s s .j p g**

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie**


	19. The Dance

**Title: You've Always Been There**

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**Author's Corner: The last actual Chapter, (the last three are more of ending type of things…) So this one is prolly going to be long…**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Carbuncle: Thx**

**Simplenclean92: Yea sorry about that, ya it's now in my profile.**

**KrystalGamer: Heh, thanx! XD**

**Inu-KagomeFan: Well just wait till the ending…**

**Zarya: Well I had to make it sound like Naminé was obsessed…. But the line prolly was this: What the fuzzums of Billy bob Joe sora-kun's death of king Abraham is her friggin deal**

**LiLi-sama: maybe I should just stop mentioning u… . lolz**

**NightRaven13: Well thx for giving this fic a chance! I means a lot to me when ppl read my work.**

**Hurkydoesntknow: Trying to get this fic done and over with… So I can fully concentrate on my inu fic I took a break from that one because this one was so close to finishing.**

**RuinsofTikal: Updated**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Dance**

**-**

_((Kairi's POV:))_

Well it is now Thursday night, the day of the dance and also the day before the last day of Middle School. It was all pretty exciting. And thankfully Sora-kun was still here. I didn't know when he was supposed to go to either heaven or hell. And apparently he didn't know either.

"So, you excited?" asked Sora-kun who was in his usual spot by the window.

"Un," I said smiling. I put a little butterfly clip in my hair; it matched perfectly with my beautiful lavender gown.

Sora-kun smiled. "Have you decided what songs you are going to sing?"

I turned to him and nodded. "Yep, _My Immortal, _which is in English, _Hikari, _and _Dearest._" **(A/N happy? I have Hikari in here! )**

Sora-kun smiled. "Isn't _Hikari _the one song you wish you had the sheet music for playing on the piano?"

"Un, and the sheet music you have!" I snarled playfully.

Sora-kun chuckled., "Had, Kairi-chan, had. Remember I'm dead?"

I frowned, "Don't remind me," I said as I put white eye shadow on.

Sora-kun sighed. "So how are you going to get to the dance?"

"Well," I said after I put on some vanilla bean lipgloss, "Naminé-chan is going to come over here, and then Riku-kun is going to come pick the both of us up."

Sora-kun looked at me, "Speaking of 'here', where are your parents?"

"Oh," I said, "They are with my Obaa-san."

Sora-kun raised an eyebrow, "Oh, that one…"

"Ya…" I had lost my grandfather earlier this year and my grandmother didn't take it so well.

"So your parents just left you and Yuffie-chan alone?"

"Un,"

"Where's she going?" Sora-kun asked curiously.

I laughed slightly, "Probably going to do something 'fun'. But Leonhart-san won't pick her up till way later, as far as I know."

Sora-kun quickly nodded, "Ahh, I see. Don't need to go into further detail" We both laughed. **(A/N: XDDD If ur smart u'll prolly get wut she meant…) **

I smiled, "I'll try to leave the dance early so I can hang with you, okay."

Sora-kun shook his head, "You don't have to."

"But I want to, the dance is probably not going to be fun without you, so I want to be with you." I blushed when I said that.

DING DONG 

"Oh, that's probably Naminé-chan," I picked up my purse, "Well I'll see you later alright?"

"Yea," said Sora-kun smiling.

_((.:Sora's POV:.))_

Kairi-chan was about to walk out of her room, "Kairi-chan," I called.

She turned to me, looking at me with those beautiful dusk colored eyes, "Nani?"

I sighed, "I just wanted to let you know… that I… really do care for you…" I said nervously.

Kairi-chan stopped, she looked at me, not saying a thing, her soft cheeks were glowing with a pinkish color. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. _'Now she probably hates me.'_

_**DING DONG**_

Kairi-chan finally blinked, "Gomen, Sora-kun, I need to go." She didn't even give me a second glance; she closed the door behind her.

I sighed, I felt a feeling go through me, _'Ahh, almost time,' _It was almost time for me to go, time for me to make one wish, "I wish, I wish, that I could be alive for one last night."

**-**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

I was so confused, _'Did he just say that he cared for me? What kind of care did he mean? Friend caring? Like caring? Or love caring?' _I shook my head I would just worry about it when I came back.

I rushed to the door, I opened it to see Riku-kun and Naminé-chan. "Hey, I thought you were going to pick Naminé-chan and I here." I said to Riku-kun.

He just shrugged, "I'm happy to see you too, Kairi-chan."

I gave him a half-smiled, "Gomen, I'm just nervous."I walked out of the house.

Riku-kun nodded, "Well, anyway, you look good."

"Arigatou,"

Naminé-chan pouted, "And what about me?"

Riku-kun laughed and rapped his arm around her shoulders, "As do you, Naminé-chan, that pretty blue dress just look stunning on you." I smiled as I heard so much honesty in his voice.

"Why thank you." Said a now happy Naminé-chan.

I tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear, "Sorry to break this happy moment, but I'm going to leave the dance after I sing. I have something I want to do."

Riku-kun looked at me, and was about to say something but he noticed that I really didn't want to discuss it, "Alright." He said, "Just be careful."

I smiled at the fact that he was a little worried about me, "Don't worry I'll be careful."

Naminé-chan looked at me, "Kairi-chan, are you alright?"

"Yea," I said looking at her confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Nam-chan just shook her head, "Oh, nothing, you just seemed a little down about something, that's all.'

"No, I'm just nervous that's all." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Riku-kun gently patted my back, "You should have nothing to be nervous about. You have a beautiful voice. Everyone will just love you."

"Heh thanks." I said.

"Are we just going to meet Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun at the dance?" asked Naminé-chan.

"Mmm hmm," replied Riku-kun.

"Oh okay."

We finally got into our school, which was crowded with eighth graders, from the inside and out. Everyone was dancing, so we knew it would be a little bit difficult to find our friends.

"Kairi-chan!" I heard I turned to see Sakura-chan running up to us with Syaoran-kun.

"Hey," We all said to eachother.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Syaoran-kun shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with the DJ they hired."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why what's wrong with the DJ."

"Come," said Sakura-chan motioning us to follow her.

"OHMIGOSH!"

-

_((.:Sora's POV:.)) _

I could feel the floor beneath me, I smiled to myself. I could feel. I could breathe. I walked over to Kairi-chan's nightstand and opened the drawer. I picked up the red book, which was my journal. I sighed as I tore a blank page out of it, I rushed to Kairi-chan's desk and picked up a pen.

I walked quietly out of her room, now all I had to worry about was Yuffie-chan seeing me. I walked over to her room, the door was left ajar, and she was talking on the phone while painting her fingers. I shook my head and quietly walked down the stairs and went outside.

Luckily it was dark outside so I didn't have to worry about people seeing me. I put my hood on. I ran to my house.

There was only one light on in my house, and that was downstairs where the living room was. _'Thank Kami,' _I thought graciously.

I looked around making sure no one was watching as I hopped over the wall, which would lead to the backyard. I landed with ease, I guess I was kind of a pro at this, I used to always sneak out at nigh, just so I could watch Kairi-chan sleep. So I knew exactly what to do.

I walked silently across my backyard making sure that I wasn't heard or seen. I saw the tree that was by window. I hopped onto it and climbed to the branch that was the closest to my window. I completely doubted that my parents touched at thing in my room, so I was pretty sure that my window was still opened.

I tried pulling it open, it was thankfully still unlocked. I silently hopped into my room, which was still messy. I picked up the flashlight that I always had by my desk, which was by the window.

I walked over to my nightstand and opened a drawer, and took off the key that was taped to its side. I walked over to my closet and took out a trunk that had a lock on it, this trunk had all of my personal belongings that were most important to me. I unlocked it.

I picked up the first thing that caught my eye; it was a keychain that Kairi-chan had given to me in the fourth grade…

**.:Flashback:.**

_Kairi-chan and I were sitting together in class. "Ugh, I'm never going to pass that reading test coming up." I said almost breaking my poor innocent little pencil. _

_Kairi-chan looked at me, "Well first off don't kill your pencil, it didn't do anything to you." She told me with a cute little pout painted on her ivory face, "Well, Sora-kun. I dunno what to do about your issue here."_

_I sighed with frustration, "Ya, thanks for all you help Kairi-chan."_

"_Oh c'mon!" she said tapping her pink pencil on my head. "I'll try to help you study, and here." She said putting something in front of me. _

_I looked at it and then to her, "What's that? And how is it going to help me pass my test?"_

"_It's my lucky charm you can keep it, I think you'll need it more than me." She said with a calm smile. _

_I picked it up it was a keychain, on one side it looked like a flower with a little smiley on it, and on the other side it looked like a little star. I smiled, "Arigatou Kairi-chan."_

_Kairi-chan gave me a sweet and tender smile, "No, problem. Just promise me something."_

_I looked at her, "Nani,"_

_Her pretty face became serious, "To always take very good care of it and to someday return it back to me." _

_I gave her a nod, "I promise."_

**.:End of Flashback:.**

**(A/N BTW yes that was the oathkeeper keychain.) **

I smiled at it, I kept one part of the promise so far, I took good care of it. I was also intending to keep the other part of the promise too; I put the keychain back in the trunk. I picked up a black velvet box; I lightly stroked it and opened it up. Inside was a silver ring, with three diamonds on it. _'Obaa-san gave it to me before she passed away.' _I thought I smiled.

I remembered what she had said to me, _"Magomusuko, I want you to keep this. It was the ring your Jii-chan gave to me when he proposed. Give it to the girl you love…' _

I looked at the ring; it shimmered with prismatic colors in the light of the flashlight. "Don't worry, Obaa-san I will." I whispered.

I put the ring back into its place and picked up a group of pictures that I had, there was a lot of them of Kairi-chan. There were some of Sakura-chan and I on our birthdays; a lot of them were of my family or all of my sister's school pictures. Some of Riku-kun and I. Some with Riku-kun and Syaoran-kun a lot of the whole group including Naminé-chan. There was one that I light laughed at; it was Naminé-chan glomping me with Kairi-chan in the background looking annoyed.

I put the pictures back; I saw the sheet music I had of _Hikari, which_ was for piano. Kairi-chan and I both took piano and we were both very good at it. Sometimes after school we'd practice with eachother, just for fun.

I took out and looked at some more things, such as funny birthday cards, extra money, my favorite Inuyasha things, favorite CDs and more pointless stuff. Then I picked up a necklace, it was more of a chain really, and it was completely silver. There was silver crown on it. I remember Kairi-chan had given it to me for my eleventh birthday.

I put down everything and walked over to my desk, I took that piece of paper and pen out of my pocket and started writing.

_Okaa-san and Otou-san,_

_If something were to happen to me, would you please give this trunk to Kairi-chan. Everything in the trunk please? Obaa-san's ring is also in there, and I really want that to be Kairi-chan's. I would just be really happy if you gave the trunk to her. _

_With Love-_

_Sora-kun_

When I was happy with what I wrote I put the note nicely into the trunk and I locked it but I kept the key in the lock. I knew my parents were going to open it soon, because they had to go into my closet. Rikku-chan's birthday was coming up, and the gift-wrap was all in my closet.

I put the flashlight back onto my desk, and left my room.

**-**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

"OHMIGOSH!" called the DJ she was looking straight at Riku-kun. She was fair skinned, with dishwater blonde hair. She had brown eyes. **(A/N LiLi-sama I only know this because I looked at ur homepage thingy, I'm NOT stalking u… or am i? Lolz XD) **

She ran out of her little 'I'm so special cuz I'm the DJ' area and ran over to where we were. She stood in front of Riku-kun just staring at him. "Um, konnichiwa. My name is Riku…" Riku-kun said.

The DJ went all starry-eyed, "Aww what such a cute name for such a hott guy! My name is LiLi-sama!"

Naminé-chan, sakura-chan and I just all looked at her, "So why does she think she's all special?" I whispered to Saku-chan.

Sakura-chan just shook her head. "I dunno."

"Grrr." Growled Naminé-chan.

Riku-kun slightly blushed, "Uh, thanks, LiLi-sama…"

'LiLi-sama', gave a huge smile, "Oh, you are so very so welcome, you really super hott guy I shouldn't be talking to because I'm supposed to be a DJ but I don't know why I'm doing this at this moment because DivineRoseKeeper is controlling me."

We all looked at her, "Who is 'DivineRoseKeeper?'"

LiLi-sum all looked at us, "I dunno." She hugged Riku-kun really tight, "I need to go back to what I was doing or else I might get fired and then I'd have to be with my weird brother who I don't really want to be with." **(A/N didn't u say u hated ur brother…?)**

"Um, okay you go do that." Riku-kun told her.

We all looked at Riku-kun, Naminé practically glomped him, "Are you okay, Riku-kun? Are you scarred for life?"

Riku-kun blushed, "ah, um, no. Naminé-chan I'm all right really."

Naminé-chan let go of him, "Oh okay."

"AHEM!" called LiLi-sama from her little oh so special place, "After this song, Hikari Kairi is going to be singing her three songs."

Riku-kun walked up to me, "You wanna dance, since your going to be singing after this?"

I smiled kindly, "Shua."

As Riku-kun and I danced, I really didn't think about anything, I was in bliss. My mind was serene and in peace. It was what I just needed.

The song ended, I walked up to where, LiLi-sama was, "Oh, are you Hikari-san?" she asked.

"Un,"

She nodded, "So what are the songs and in what order, I told her what I wanted and she got everything ready. **(A/N well isn't LiLi-sama just nice? X3)**

I walked up on stage, everybody was looking at me, I took a deep breath. "Konnichiawa everyone, I'll be singing tonight, all of these song I'm singing are dedicated to Isamu Sora. The first song I'll be singing is _Hikari_.

**Artist: Utada Hikaru**

**Song: Hikari(the Japanese theme for Kingdom Hearts)**

**CD: Kingdom Hearts OST**

_Donna tokidatte  
Tada hitoride  
Unmei wasurete ikitekitanoni  
Totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
Mayonakani _

Shizukani  
Deguchini tatte  
Kurayami ni hikari wo ute

Imadoki yakusoku nante  
Fuan ni saseru dakekana  
Negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou  
Kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo

Donna tokidatte  
Zutto futaride  
Donna tokidatte  
Soba ni irukara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
Mayonakani

Urusai  
Toori ni haitte  
Unmei no kamen wo tore

Saki wo mitooshi suginante  
Imi no nai koto ha yamete  
Kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
Mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
Bokunimo wakaranai

Kansei sasenaide  
Motto yokushite  
One scene zutsu totte  
Ikeba iikara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
Utsushidasu

Motto hanasouyo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
Miteiteyo

Donnani yokutatte  
Shinji kirenaine  
Sonna toki datte  
Soba ni irukara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
Mayonakani

Motto hanasouyo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
Miteiteyo

Motto hanasouyo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
Miteiteyo

I took a deep breath, everybody was clapping for me, I noticed that everybody was dancing, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun were dancing, they looked really happy, Riku-kun was dancing with Naminé-chan. And I even saw Axel-san and Larxene-san dancing. I smiled at everyone, "Okay this next song is in English, it's called, _My Immortal."_

**Artist: Evanescence**

**Song: My Immortal**

**CD: I dunno XD**

_i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone _

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

**(A/N Don't ask I just luv that song, and I had heard it the other day and listened to it, and I was like, 'Ohmigawd! This song kinda fits with yabt!" D) **I looked around the room, everybody had danced again. And now they were just clapping, waiting for me to sing the next song. "My last song for you tonight will be _Dearest._" I said.

**(A/N You'd think I'd be tired of this song by now…)**

**Artist: Ayumi Hamasaki**

**Song: Dearest**

**CD: I AM or Inuyasha OST**

_Hontou ni taisetsuna mono igai  
Subete sutete shimaetara  
Ii no ni ne  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de _

Sonna toki itsudatte  
Me wo tojireba  
Waratteru kimi ga iru

Ah- Itsuka eien no  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Douka sono egao ga  
Taemanaku aru you ni

Hito wa mina kanashii kana  
Wasure yuku Iki mono dakedo

Ai subeki mono no tame  
Ai wo kureru mono no tame  
Dekiru koto

Ah- Deatta ano goro wa  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
Kitsuzuke atta yo ne

Ah- Itsuka eien no  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Douka sono egao ga  
Taemanaku aru you ni

Ah- Deatta ano goro wa  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
Toomawari shita kedo  
Tadori tsuitanda ne

I inhaled deeply, my voice hurt and I was hot. A little bead of sweat went down my face. "Arigatou, minna-san." I said before I walked off the stage.

I went through the crowds so I could say goodbye to my friends. I saw Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan they were kissing…? _'Aww, how kawaii! Go Sakura-chan!' _I thought happily, I cleared my throat as they both looked at me blushing bright red. "Um, sorry to ruin your little happy felt moment here, but I'm leaving."

Sakura-chan walked up me and gave me a hug, "Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow, ne?"

I nodded my head, "Un, ya you'll see me."

"Okay, Kai-chan."

"Where's Riku-kun and Naminé-chan?" I asked her.

Sakura-chan looked around, then Syaoran-kun spoke, "They're over there." He pointed to where they were.

I walked over there, a slow song was now playing, and Riku-kun held Naminé-chan pretty tight. "Um, I'm leaving guys."

They both looked at me and nodded, "Okay be careful Kairi-chan." Riku-kun told me.

"Will do" I said as I walked out of the auditorium.

**-**

**Kairi's Room**

_((.:Sora's POV:.))_

I walked over to her nightstand again and took my journal out, I went to the last blank page, and started writing.

_Kairi-chan,_

_As I have told you I love you dearly. You are probably reading this right after I left for either heaven or hell. I promise we'll meet again. I will miss being around you everyday. Please take good care of all of my sisters and please still be friends with my friends…_

_Love-_

_Sora-kun_

**-**

**Author's Note: Actually, It didn't take that long to make this chapter… I'm amazed 0.0 hehe hehe. And I hope LiLi-sama is happy with her little Riku encounter…. Well the next chapter probably won't be that long… Just a little warning there. Sorry that there wasn't really any fluff, but that's how this chapter is I guess. Oh and BTW I put the dresses site on my profile it'll be under where I'm talking about this fic, ok? **

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie **

**Next Chapter: His Ending**


	20. His Ending

**Title: You've Always Been There** ?

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**Author's Corner: Well, this will prolly be a short and sad chap…**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Zarya: Well it's almost completely ending…**

**Inu-KagomeFan: No I wasn't offended at all… I'm just not giving any clue about the ending tee hee. **

**Sorasgirl333: Just to let u know I'm Sora's Ultimate Fangirl…. Lolz I really am… Any whoz super thanx! **

**LiLi-sama: Yes u are pretty lazy lolz XD. And because I am also lazy I won't answer to all of ur review and just say arigatou LiLi! XD**

**KrystalGamer: No this isn't the last chap… 2 more to go after this.**

**RuinsofTikal: Updated…**

**NightRaven13: Updated… I just luv that response lolz **

**Mazter otaku: 'Sup! Thx! And lemme know if u ever need help on this site okay? **

**Chapter Twenty: His Ending**

**-**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

I walked slowly down my street, it was pretty quiet, and it was kind of nice actually. The auditorium was really loud, and I almost got a headache. I sighed, I looked up at the sky, "Suteki," I whispered. I always loved to look at the sky it was always so beautiful.

I realized something during when I was singing, _Dearest. _I realized after all these years that I had known Sora-kun that I was in love with him.It was actually more then a school-girl crush, it was more than just a friendship, I was in love with Isamu Sora-kun. "But too bad he isn't alive…" I said solemnly.

I opened the door to my house and walked in, it was pretty quiet, I only saw one light upstairs and that was sister's room. I walked up the stairs, and opened my door. I saw Sora-kun in his usual spot at the window, he seemed different but I couldn't tell how though. I didn't turn on my lights, I just let the moon be my source of light.

"Sora-kun," I said.

He looked at me, his electric blue orbs looking at me with sadness but happiness. Sora-kun walked up to me and hugged me! I could feel him! He didn't go through me… "Sora-kun," I whispered.

"Shhh," was all I heard.

I blushed as I also put my arms around him. I felt so happy but yet so sad. "Why aren't you going through me?" I asked.

He held me tighter, "Remember what I had said earlier? About before I did leave for heaven or hell, that I could make a wish…?"

I thought for a moment, "Un,"

"Well," he said, "My wish was to be alive for one last night."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Oh, Sora-kun," I nuzzled my face into his shirt. "I don't want you to go! Not yet…"

"I know Kairi-chan,"

Knock Knock 

I looked at sora-kun, "Hide," I whispered.

He walked into my closet as I picked up the robe I had left on my bed, I put it on as I opened my door a little bit, Yuffie-chan was standing there. "What's wrong?" I asked, "I was getting dressed…" **(A/N no she was still in her dress she just needed a cover up…)**

Yuffie-chan was rubbed the back of her neck, she looked very pretty. She was wearing a dark green silk tank top with a denim mini skirt with some black flip-flops. "Oh, gomen, kairi-chan, I'm going to be leaving, all right?"

I nodded, "Okay, see you later."

"Yeah, bye." She said as she walked away.

I closed my door and turned to my closet, "You can come out now."

Sora-kun came out, he walked up to me, "Kairi-chan, there's something I've wanted to tell you."

I looked at him, "Nani?"

Sora-kun sighed and lost eye contact with me, "Ai- aishiteru… " he said so softly that I almost couldn't hear. Then he spoke in English, "Kairi, I love you." Then I froze when I realized what he said, _'Did he just say that he loved me? And when did he learn to speak English?' _

I put my hand over my heart, it was pounding really fast and I could hear it, I had tears in my eyes. "Sora-kun," I whispered, "I love you too."

Sora-kun looked at me like he was in utter shock, "Nani?"

"I said I love you too." I repeated.

Sora-kun said but instead walked up to me and pulled me to him. He slowly put is face to mine as we kissed… **(A/N This the part where all of u readers go Aww. –I hold up a sign that says aww-) **It was short, sweet and innocent. We pulled away and just looked into each other's eyes, there was something different, about his eyes, there was a different kind of emotion I saw in them that I quite couldn't figure out.

Sora-kun smiled, his warm breath tickling my face, "So, you love me?" he asked me in English.

I smiled shyly, "Yeah, yea I do."

"Well then, prove it," he said in a teasingly way. He brought his face down to me again as our lips met eachother. He lightly licked my bottom lip as if asking for an entrance, I opened my mouth slightly. I melted into the kiss, I felt that it was only Sora-kun an I in this world and no one could stop us from loving us…

**-**

_((.:Sora's POV:.))_

**(A/N No they didn't do the naughty dance or special hugging, which ever name u prefer…. . )**

Kairi-chan and I were lying on her fluffy bed. Her head was on my chest. "So when did you know when you loved me?" she asked me as I was stroking her auburn tresses. 

I looked down at her, her dusk colored eyes looking up at my blue ones, "Hmm, I dunno, maybe when it was when I first met you, I hadn't known it then." I sighed, "What about you?"

She smiled at me tenderly, "Me too." Kairi-chan nuzzled her head into my chest, "Sora-kun?"

"Un," I asked looking down at her.

"When did you learn English?" she asked, curiosity strong in her beautiful voice.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Well, when I found out that you had a crush on Riku-kun, I had gotten jealous…"

Kairi-chan cut me off, "Wait, had had a crush on Riku-kun when you went out with Shigatsu-san."

I looked down at her, there was a look of jealously stricken across her ivory face, "The only reason I went out with her really was because I thought you didn't love me back." Kairi-chan nodded in understandment. "Anyways I was trying to impress you by learning English…"

"Oh," she said kissing my chest. I slightly blushed.

I knew pretty soon it would be my time to go, I looked at the beautiful girl that I loved, "Kairi-chan," I said in a hushed voice.

"Nani?"

"Since I wasn't able to dance with you at the dance, will you do me the honor of dancing with me now?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Kairi-chan looked at me and smiled, "I'd love to."

We both got of her bed, her hand in mine; I walked over to her stereo and put 'our' song in. I pulled her close to me as the song played. I slowly felt my life draining away, It was really almost my time to go.

"I love you my koishii." I whispered in her ear.

I could feel her cheeks burn up when I called her that name, "I love you too…"

I looked down at her, her dusk colored eyes looking sad but yet peaceful, I could tell she knew. "I have to,"

Kairi-chan nuzzled her face into my chest, "Please, don't go…" her voice was muffled but I could still hear her.

I felt my shirt start to get wet, I lifted her face up so I could look at her. Her eyes were filled with crystal like tears, she sobbed. I put a finger on her soft pink lips, "Shhh," and I replaced my finger with my lips…

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

Sora-kun and I kissed, it was different, this one had more meaning, love and just about everything. Once again I melted into the kiss, I knew he had to go, I held him tighter. _'Please. Don't go, I love you so much!' _I thought.

I felt him start to slip away, we pulled away from eachother, I looked at him horrified, "Kairi-chan, don't worry we will see eachother again… I promise!" he said as he was beginning to become transparent, I could still feel him.

"I know." I said, a tear slid down my cheek.

We kissed one more time, and I felt him totally disappear from this world. My hands were still out in front of me as if I was holding him… "Sora-kun…"

**-**

**Author's Corner: Wow that was sad… Damn… But anyways how did I do with the kissing scene? I had actually never really written one… And plus I've never been kissed. –am now totally embarrassed but then again I'm still really young- and also, I had thought about indicating that they did do the 'naughty dance' but I was like, no, 1. they're 14, 2. I might get flamed, 3. more dramatic with just them kissing…So w/e I hoped u like the chapter, I doubted u enjoyed it…. –hands u a tissue maybe?- okay I apologize if this mde u cry. And remember there are 2 more chaps left…. PS: Sorry this chap was a lil delayed cuz i was busy, i went shopping, out to eat, got hair done, zach broke his leg... omg... i said his name dammit oh wellz... **

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie**


	21. Her Ending

**Title: You've Always Been There**?

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**Author's Corner: Well this is prolly going to be long and maybe even sad…**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers (Thx for making 200 possible!):**

**KrystalGamer: Oh thanx, Well just read, read I tell u…. lolz**

**Simplenclean92: Well actually haven't heard that song on the radio much… I used to watch the video on vh1 and I had listen to the song on radio blog… And yes I know poor Sora.**

**Zarya: Heh, I just update fast that's all my summers are boring as a pickle trying to dance. That didn't make sense, I know. –sweatdrops- And I'd say it was a bittersweet chap…**

**Inu-KagomeFan: -hands u that tissue- sorry. Well just keep on reading…. And I'm the same way too; heck even if the stories have lemon in em I'll still read em, briefly passing the lemon…**

**Shukido-chan: Well actually, I don't like Kairi because she gets sora, the cute one… (I'm Sora's ultimate Fangirl BTW…) Lolz… But just keep on reading…**

**Mizu Sousui: Yay ur back! Now go read the other one u read lolz j/k. And thx.**

**Hurkydoesntknow: Thx. Thx. Thx. **

**Carbuncle: Than you, thank you. –bows-. Ya it has been awhile… I could prolly only talk to u on the weekends though cuz of where u live and all now…**

**Kamberlyn: -gives u a whole box of tissues- come urself now… it's okay there are two more chaps… **

**RuinsofTikal: -hands u a tissue- sorry ur sad, and I updated. **

**Dark.x.rouge: Thx, and yes sorry about sora. **

**Sorasgirl333: -hands u a tissue- there there, and thx!**

**Therazrbladekisses: -hands u a tissue- and thx!**

**LiLi-sama: Well u grabbed a tissue. Lolz**

**Aquadreamer17: I recommend to just keep reading…**

**NightRaven13: Thx, -hands u the whole box of tissues- thx u unworthy one! J/k XD**

**Mazter Otaku: Oh, wow. Thx…. –takes a tissue from nightraven13 and hands it to u-**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Her Ending**

**-**

_((.:Kairi's POV:.))_

I moved out of my spot from that I was still standing in, I quickly moved over to my nightstand and opened the drawer where I had kept Sora-kun's journal. I opened to the last page, there was actually something written on it! And it looked new!

_Kairi-chan,_

_As I have told you I love you dearly. You are probably reading this right after I left for either heaven or hell. I promise we'll meet again. I will miss being around you everyday. Please take good care of all of my sisters and please still be friends with my friends…_

_Love-_

_Sora-kun_

I brought a hand up to my mouth as I sobbed. I brought my hands up to my hair ruffling it in distress. He was really gone. _'My Sora-kun is really, really gone…' _I let my tears flow out of me as I cried harder than I have ever cried before. "Sora-kun, -sob- I will –sob- I –sob- promise!"

**-**

**Next Morning**

I was lying in my bed, it was now morning. I probably got an hour or two of sleep at the most; I had spent the whole night crying. A tear slipped down my face as the events of last night ran through my head. "So…ra...kun…" I sobbed.

Sure I cried when he first originally died, but this time it was different. Probably because I knew that we both loved eachother. I wiped my eyes and slowly dragged myself out of my bed.

I went and took a quick shower. I blew my hair dry and slipped into my school uniform. _'Least today is my last day…' _I thought. I went in front of my mirror; I put some make-up on to hide the fact that I had been crying. I also clipped my bangs back.

I walked silently out of my room heading to got down the stairs, but since I wasn't really paying any attention I bumped into my sister, Yuffie-chan. "Gomen,"

"Oww…" was all she said.

I looked at her, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She slightly smiled, "Un, justa little sore that's all…" she said as she walked down the stairs.

I raised an eyebrow and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. My parents had came home earlier this morning from my Obaa-san's. "Ohayo my daughters." Said my father.

"Ohayo…" we both said.

My Okaa-san put an omelet down on my plate, she looked at me smiling, "So how was your dance Kairi-chan?"

I gave a fake smile, "It went fine, thanks for asking Okaa-san."

**-**

I walked down to the corner where I usually met Sakura-chan and Naminé-chan. "Ohayo!" they both called out cheerfully.

I slightly smiled. "Ohayo, guys…"

Sakura-chan looked at me, concern clouding her pretty emerald eyes, "Kairi-chan, you look so tired and pale, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "I didn't sleep well last night, a headache kept me up…" I lied.

"Oh."

"Kairi-chan," said my cousin cheerfully.

I looked at her, "Un."

"I had soooo much fun with Riku-kun, I think he likes me!" she said winking.

I gave a small smile.

Sakura-chan looked at me, "Guess what?"

I looked at her, "Nani?"

Saku-chan smiled, "Syaoran-kun and I are going out!"

I actually smiled, "Oh! That's great!" then I frowned again, _'Well at least she gets love…'_

"Ya, I'm so happy for them!" said Naminé-chan.

"Oh!" said Sakura-chan as if she just remembered something, "Kairi-chan my parents said to me this morning that they wanted you to come over today after school."

I looked at Sakura-chan with a look of confusion, "Why?"

Sakura-chan shrugged, "I dunno they didn't say, but they seemed a bit troubled."

"Oh, okay…"

**-**

**Isamu Household After School**

School was over, now it was summer break, we had celebrated today at school, I had spent most the time with Riku-kun. He was just so cool and collected and didn't get too excited as the others. I was also happy he didn't ask much either, I guess he figured I just wanted to be left alone, that's what I had always like about him, he always knew when to back off.

I had walked home with Sakura-chan; I had called my mother on my cell phone to let her know where I'd be.

I was currently sitting on the Isamu's sofa across from Sakura-chan's parents. Isamu Aerith was wearing a light pink cotton shirt with tan capris with sandals. Isamu cloud was very casual, wearing wrinkle free tan pants and a light blue polo.

I sat there nervously, I was fiddling with my dark blue skirt, "Kairi-chan." Said Isamu Aerith.

I looked up, "Hai, Isamu-san."

She smiled at me sweetly but yet there was something sympathetic to it, "Kairi-chan , you are probably wondering why we asked you to be here, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, Sora-kun had this trunk that was in his closet, and we had opened it up to find a note…" she said.

I raised an eyebrow and nodded once again.

Isamu Aerith looked at her husband, "Cloud-kun,"

Isamu Cloud nodded and walked away to bring a trunk, he set it in front of me, "You can open it," he said.

I nodded and opened it, there was a lot of stuff in there, I picked up a piece of paper that was at the top, I read it:

_Okaa-san and Otou-san,_

_If something were to happen to me, would you please give this trunk to Kairi-chan. Everything in the trunk please? Obaa-san's ring is also in there, and I really want that to be Kairi-chan's. I would just be really happy if you gave the trunk to her. _

_With Love-_

_Sora-kun_

I must of read the note five times before I looked back at the Isamus'… "Uh, um, I dunno, what to say."

Isamu Aerith slightly smiled, "Well Cloud-kun and I decided to respect out son's wishes and let you keep his trunk."

I blinked, "Um, arigatou?" I had honestly had no clue what to say to them. It was such an honor to be given the stuff that had belonged to the one I loved or love, I would always love him I knew.

"Well, we always had know that our son really cared for you. That's why I had called you daughter, because I knew if he was still alive today that you guys would probably most likely wed…" Isamu Aerith told me.

I blushed a bit but then nodded.

The Isamus both stood up, "We shall leave you alone, so you can look through the stuff, okay?"

"Un, arigatou…"

After they had walked out of the room, I picked up the first thing that had caught my eye, my lucky charm. I had given it to Sora-kun when he was very frustrated over a upcoming test. I stroked it, he kept both of his promises to me, he took good care of it and he gave it back to me. "Arigatou, Oreo-kun," I whispered.

I looked at a couple more things then I came upon a black velvet box, I opened it to see the most beautiful ring. It was silver with three beautiful diamonds on it. _'This must be the ring I read about in the note…' _I put the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand…

**-**

**Seven Years Later… **

"Do you Li Syaoran, take this lovely woman to be your wife?"

"I do," a now twenty-one year-old Syaoran-kun said.

"Do you Isamu Sakura take this man to be you husband?"

Sakura-chan smiled, "I do."

The minister smiled, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Syaoran-kun lowered his face to Sakura-chan's as they shared a beautiful kiss with eachother.

I clapped, I was the maid of honor. I was wearing a light pink dress that was spaghetti strapped. My now long crimson hair was up in a bun with a comb that had beautiful flowers on it.

I had grown about another four inches but I was still the shortest of the group. I didn't live in Japan anymore; I lived in California, USA, with the help of my Uncle Kenta. I was only here for Sakura-chan's wedding.

I looked over to Riku-kun, he was the best man. He was now engaged to my cousin Naminé-chan. They had actually gotten recently engaged because of Naminé-chan becoming pregnant, she was currently in her fifth month. I was happy for the both of them.

**-**

**Reception Li Tower**

The reception was held at Syaoran-kun's family business tower. It was a very tall building, about one hundred floor, I didn't know. **(A/N I don't know either…)**

Everyone was visiting with eachother before we, ate, Naminé-chan and Riku-kun were talking with my sister Yuffie-chan and her husband, Leon-san. They had been married for six years and had a kawaii three-year-old daughter name Saki-chan. She had dark bouncy curls and beautiful dark blue eyes. Saki-chan was wearing a cute white little dress, she was the flower girl.

Naminé-chan, my cousin as I said was in her fifth month of pregnancy, she had grown out her blonde hair a little bit, it was currently down. Nam-chan was wearing a white peasant top with a light blue bohemian skirt with some flip-flops.

My sister Yuffie-chan had been married with Leon-san since she was sixteen, and had Saki-chan by the time she was nineteen, it made my parents happy to have their first grandchild, and it made me a proud aunt. Yuffie-chan kept her same hairstyle, and still loved the color green. She was wearing a dark green blouse with some nice black dress pants.

Riku-kun, as I said was happily engaged with my cousin and was a soon-to-be Otou-san. He never really changed really which made me happy, because there was nothing I would want to change about him. He was charming, caring, and always there for you. Riku-kun rubbed Naminé-chan's belly and smiled at me, I smiled back and walked away.

There I saw Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun talking with Yuna-chan and Tidus-san. Yuna-chan and Tidus-san had gotten married around the same as my sister; they also had a four-year-old son named, Ryota-kun. He had messy honey blonde hair with river blue eyes that were rimmed with green. Ryota-kun was adorable and loved playing with and teasing Saki-chan. I figured those two would probably fall in love and get married.

Sakura-chan's dress was beautiful, it was a crème colored dress was strapless; it was sort of ruffled in the back. The dress was designed by an old friend of hers named, Daidouji Tomoyo. She was actually here at the wedding… Sakura-chan hadn't really changed over the years either, she had the same hairstyle that was currently in a half pony, her veil was very delicate looking embodied with flower patterns. Her bouquet was mostly sakuras, her favorite flower.

Syaoran-kun had changed a little bit but nothing really drastic, he still liked to kid, but didn't blush as often. His dark amber orbs showed nothing but love for his new wife Sakura-chan. As I said he was now twenty-one like most of my friends and I.

Yuna-chan, always seemed really happy and pleasant. She was a wonderful mother and wife. Like Yuffie-chan she had gotten married to Tidus-san at the age of sixteen, but had had her son two years later. Yuna-cha was wearing a pink and white dress that had slightly puffy sleeves.

I noticed that Selphie-chan and Rikku-chan were talking to there parents. After I had received Sora-kun's trunk I got totally closer to the family. I started calling Isamu Cloud, Otou-san and Isamu Aerith, Okaa-san.

Selphie-chan had continued to like Tidus-san for two more years until she met his cousin, Wakka-san. **(A/N couldn't think of anyone, we'll just say Lulu went with Chapu…) **Selphie-chan was now eighteen years old and was engaged to Wakka-san. She was wearing a pale yellow spaghetti strap dress. **(A/N Sorry I like describing their outfits XD btw all the guys are wearing either suits or tuxes.)**

Rikku-chan had grown up to be a fun girl she was currently fifteen. She had long blonde hair that she usually wore in a ponytail. She was currently dating a sixteen-year-old named Gippal-san. Rikku-chan was wearing a similar dress as Selphie-chan's.

Aerith-Okaa-san and Cloud-Otou-san, were in there forties now. They were always there for me with anything. They also had given me some of Sora-kun's stuff. Aerith-okaa-san was wearing a pink dress.

**-**

"I'd like to make a toast to my friends, Li Syaoran and Sakura." I called, "They've always probably loved eachother, but were too blind to realize it for quite sometime, heck I'm actually surprised they're married right now…" I joked, a lot of people laughed, "To the newly weds."

"To the newly weds." Said everybody in unison.

I sat back down as we were allowed to eat. I actually wasn't all that hungry so I just nibbled on a riceball.

After everybody ate it was time to dance and visit. Me? I just walked away from the reception area and went to another room that I believe was Syaoran-kun's office. I silently closed the door behind me and turned on the light.

I looked around the room, it seemed pretty clean, _'Yep, this is Syaoran-kun's office alright.'_ I thought as I saw a picture of Sakura-chan on the desk. I opened the small purse I had brought with me and took out an envelope. I examined it for a second before putting it down on the desk.

Syaoran-kun had a door that led to a balcony. _'Syaoran-kun must like to get fresh air every once and awhile…' _I thought.

I walked over to the door, and opened it, it felt kind of nice to feel the cool night air touch your face. I walked over to the end where the railing was. I looked down, since I was pretty much on the top floor everything looked so tiny. I sighed. I dropped the bouquet I was still holding, I took off my shoes, stocking, my clips and pin and anything else but my dress.

I sat down and leaned up against the railing. I looked at my left ring finger where a ring was. Ever since that day even years ago I never took it off. I was thankful no one ever really asked me about the ring, because I would really want to talk about it. I kept my promises with Sora-kun, I helped his younger sisters all the time and I was still friends with his.

I had read his journal faithfully every night, as if it were a bible. Every entry would almost always talk about me. I never thought someone could love me that much, though I was a little tweaked out when I had found out Sora-kun watching me sleep. It was kind of stalkerish. Though his handwriting sucked and he was bad at spelling, but it was very fun to read. And it helped me a lot over the past seven years almost, just to read about your love's life, made you feel more connected to them in a way.

As I said I didn't live in Japan anymore. With the help with my Uncle Kenta I moved to California, USA when I was nineteen. Now I am twenty-one. In California I worked as a singer for nightclubs and weddings. When I had moved to California I had also changed my last name to Isamu… I liked California the weather was nice and it was fun.

I picked up the bouquet next to me, it was pretty with, sakura and rose. I sighed as I start taking the peddles off the flowers. I remembered as kids we'd all go play in Sora-kun's back yard where there was this cave sort of thing and we'd call it the 'secret place'. We'd all draw on the walls and hang out together in there. The last time I was in there was, "Seven years ago…"

A tear trinkled down my face as I stood up, I had picked up all the pedals I plucked off and cupped them into my hand. I climbed on top of the railing I faced the building, I closed my eyes until I heard some screams and shouts coming towards me.

I opened my dusk colored eyes, they haven't showed that spark of happiness since seven years ago, "Kairi-chan what are you doing!" shrieked Sakura-chan.

"Kairi-chan have you drank too much sake?" asked Naminé-chan.

I shook my head, "I love all of you guys…" I whispered.

Riku-kun slowly approached me and extended a hand out to me, "c'mon Kairi-chan, you really don't wanna do this now do you?"

My eyes welled up with tears, Riku-kun had such a scared look on his face, his aquatic eyes set on saving me from myself. "Hai, I do, I'm sorry. But I must do this."

"No, Kairi-chan you don't." he said, he had such a determined look on his face.

I gave a sad laugh, "After all these years Riku-kun, I thought you were the only one who understood me…"

Riku-kun looked confused for a moment, "I do Kairi-chan, and I know you don't want to do this."

"Yes I do!" I snarled tears streaming down my face. I stroked one of the pedals that was in my hands. I looked at my friend Sakura-chan, "Saku-chan sorry for ruining your wedding…"

"No…" said Sakura-chan sobbing, her green eyes showed so much fear and concern for me.

I then looked at my cousin who was being held up by Syaoran-kun, "Naminé-chan, I'm sorry that I'm not going to be able to see your baby…"

Naminé-chan shook her head, "No, Kairi-chan please take Riku-kun's hand. Please don't do this!"

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry," I let my self lean back, I was now off the railing and now falling.

I heard faint screams, my arms flew right open, all of the flower pedals flew all over, and my dress was flowing all around me.

"Sora-kun… I'll be with you soon…." I opened my yes, all I could see was the sky going farther and farther away, "Ah- Itsuka eien no, nemuri ni tsuku hi made, douka sono egao ga, taema naku aru you ni…"I whispered the lyrics of me and my love's song before I blacked out…

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry I was so selfish… Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry I ruined your wedding day, I was happy I was apart of it. Naminé-chan and Riku-kun, I'm sorry for not being able to see the birth of your baby, I'll watch over it I promise…I decided to leave from this world because of Sora-kun… I loved him too much and when he had died I was never the same… I died when he died. You all must think I'm selfish, making all of you cry over me, when I wanted to die and be with someone who had been dead for the past seven years, I loved all of you. But I would I like all of you to do one last thing, could you burry me, in my dress from the dance, (Yes it still fits). And make sure 'm have my ring on, I am buried with Sora-kun's journal, and one last thing make sure it says Isamu on my grave…_

_I Love You All, _

_Isamu Hikari Kairi_

**Author's Corner: I know I'm going to get flamed for this… Well one chappie left. Should I get more tissues maybe? **

**Lub ya's!**

**Tabbie**


	22. Epilogue: Their Ending

**Title: You've Always Been There**?

**Author: DivineRoseKeeper**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance Drama with a lil pinch of Angst **

**Summery: Kairi Hikari had always had a simple school- girl crush on Sora Isamu ever since she met him. But what happens when there is a fatal accident during a basketball game and it includes him? **

**New Summery: She loved him and he loved her. And the happily ever after thing? He saves her life, but paid the price of his own. Now he haunts her everywhere she goes, will she go mad or will she except that she loves him?SoraKairi AU**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not in my possession, if it was do you think I would be writing this? Neither are Final Fantasy Series and Card Captor Sakura. Or the mentioning of Inuyasha, Sailor Moon and other Anime/Mangas!**

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Simplenclean92: Sorry.**

**NightRaven13: Wow, um thanks, read the bottom for a lil info…**

**Mazter otaku: Thx –sweatdrops- lolz**

**Sorafanluver: Just so u know I'm Sora's ultimate Fangirl **

**Aquadreamer17: I'm so sorry! **

**Hurkydoesntknow: Thanks **

**LiLi-sama: -hugs u back- lolz well just read…**

**Sorasgirl333: Thanks**

**Epilogue: Their Ending **

**-**

Kairi felt warm, she felt young and rejuvenated. She moved around, she felt sand? And her shoes felt wet? She slowly opened her dusk colored eyes, but then closed them again because of the bright sun that was above her.

Kairi opened her eyes again but she shaded them with her arm, "Where am I?" she asked. She quickly grabbed her throat realizing how soft her voice was, she wasn't twenty-one… Kairi sat up, she felt the ends of her auburn neck tough her chin. She hadn't worn her hair that short since she was, "Fourteen…"

Kairi looked at her feet, they were in a white and purple slip on shoes. Kairi stood up realizing she was four inches shorter, she looked at the rest of herself, she was wearing a purple skort with slits on each side and a white tank top. "Huh?" She looked at her hands, they were smaller but she still had Sora's ring on her one finger.

The redhead ran her fingers through her hair; she took a look at her surroundings. It looked like she was on a warm island surrounded by water and trees… **(A/N yes Destiny Island…) **"Where am I?" she asked.

"In heaven!" called a familiar voice behind her.

Kairi's eyes widened, _'Could it be?' _she though as she slowly turned around to see noneotherthan, "Sora-kun?"

Sora nodded, he gave her one of his infamous smiles, "Un, Kairi-chan, it's me."

Kairi's dusk colored eyes got their old spark back and started watering with happy tears. "Oh, Sora-kun!" she hugged him tightly.

"Shhh," he hugged her back and stroked her short auburn hair.

Kairi sobbed into Sora's shirt, "You did keep your promise, we did meet again."

Sora smiled, "Don't I usually keep promises, koishii?"

Kairi looked up at her beloved and blushed, "Well yeah but-"

But she was caught off by Sora's finger, and then he replaced it with his lips.

Kairi again had melted into the kiss as she had the last time she had kissed her love; they broke apart, "But what about our friends Sora-kun?"

Sora raised an eyebrow at his beautiful 'koishii', "Well they'll be with us soon, I promise."

Kairi smiled, "You've always been there, huh?"

Sora smirked, "Ya, I guess I have…"

They went hana and hand as they walked to the secret place…

Fin 

**-**

**Author's Corner: OMG! Finally, I'm done after like half a year! I hope you're happy with the ending… And u know how I didn't give any leads on how this fic would end? Did u guys suspect that kairi was going to commit suicide? There will be no sequel. (But read on…) I know this Chapter… It was kinda a sad but happy ending type of thing maybe? Well there was some things I would've liked in here that I nvr had a chance to write about so… I dunno. Well there are some ppl I'd like to give thanks to….**

**LiLi-sama: Just cuz ur awesome and a fabulous writer! If it weren't for u there would be any hints of humor what's so ever in this fic or the fabulous DJ either XD. **

**Carbuncle: U've pretty much been with this fic since the beginning and it was fun talking with u also.**

**Hurkydoesntknow: U've also been with this fic since the beginning I think and u nvr gave up on it even for sum of my lack of updates… **

**Zarya: For helping with the summary.**

**Mizu Sousui: Thanks for pretty much reading all of my fics and helping with the summary. And for being apart of my c2!**

**And thanks to all of u that reviewed this fic!**

**Some of u were asking for a sequel, as I said there wouldn't be but after I finish my Inuyasha fic, I will be working on another KH fic here's a preview…**

**Title: At Last**

**Rating?**

**Summary: She went on an online dating service, her match? Her childhood enemy who she hasn't seen in years. SoraKairi AU**

**Genre: romance and drama**

**Lemme know wut u think about it! **

**Lub ya's! –sniffle sniffle- **

**Tabbie**


End file.
